


Fenoloftaleina

by howellorhux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Laboratory, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Laboratories, M/M, Past Sexual Assault, Romantic Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howellorhux/pseuds/howellorhux
Summary: Armitage Hux jest studentem medycyny i właśnie zaczyna laboratoria w nowym semestrze.Kylo Ren jest studentem kryminalistyki i właśnie zaczyna laboratoria w nowym semestrze.Los (a może wykładowczyni, której włosy miały kolor fioletu krystalicznego) chciał, żeby ich uczelniane ścieżki się przecięły.Bo nic nie łączy ludzi tak, jak robienie roztworów wzorcowych do pomiarów atomowej spektrometrii absorpcyjnej.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IDontGiveHux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontGiveHux/gifts).



Profesor Amilyn Holdo pierwszy raz od dawna czuła stres. Krył się gdzieś pośród trzewi i sprawiał, że bez większej kontroli obgryzała paznokcie. Z niepokojem spoglądała na zamknięte drzwi laboratorium. W tle było słychać nużący dźwięk autoklawu, służącego do sterylizacji wyposażenia laboratorium. Po raz ostatni spojrzała na listę studentów. Pierwszy raz od lat zdarzyło się tak, że połączono ze sobą dwa kierunków. Obawę budził fakt, że wcześniej wspomniane kierunki to medycyna i kryminologia. Ich zainteresowania diametralnie się od siebie różniły, tak samo jak podstawa programowa.

Fioletowowłosa kobieta pogratulowała sobie w myślach własnej głupoty. Nie tylko zgodziła się na prowadzenie tych laboratoriów, ale również wpadła na pomysł zrobienia małej „dyfuzji” i połączenia w pary osób z odmiennych kierunków. Początkowo nie miała świadomości, że ta mieszanka może być iście wybuchowa. Niestety nie miała planu „B”, czy generalnie jakiegokolwiek innego. Nie było też odwrotu, w szczególności że od zajęć pozostały zaledwie trzy minuty.

Wstała od biurka i energicznymi ruchami zaczęła ścierać kredę z tablicy, po czym jeszcze raz uważnie sprawdziła, czy wszystkie zestawy laboratoryjne są kompletne. Gdy spojrzała na zegar, wskazywał dokładnie godzinę czternastą. W tej chwili drzwi uchyliły się, a Holdo dostrzegła przerażone spojrzenia. Uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco i gestem zaprosiła wszystkich do swojego laboratorium.

Przyjrzała się nowo przybyłym studentom. Ich zaciekawione spojrzenia wędrowały po całym obrębie sali. Część z nich spoglądała na nią wyczekująco. Wszyscy mieli narzucone na siebie śnieżnobiałe fartuchy. Ten kolor nieco ją uspokoił.

\- Witam was na pierwszych zajęciach laboratoryjnych. W tym semestrze zajmiemy się chemią, w kolejnymi mikrobiologią. Jako, że jesteście studentami dwóch różnych kierunków, od razu chciałam podkreślić, że tutaj wszyscy jesteście równi, bo wszyscy macie na sobie dokładnie te same fartuchy. Zatem nie życzę sobie, aby pomiędzy wami dochodziło do jakichkolwiek sporów na tle obranej ścieżki wykształcenia. Rozumiemy się?

Kilka głosów odpowiedziało słowem „tak”, inni jedynie skinęli głową.

\- Doskonale! W takim razie teraz przeczytam listę obecności i przy tym podzielę was na pary, w których będziecie pracować do ukończenia obu kursów. Zależy mi na tym, by nawiązała się między wami współpraca i abyście mogli się od siebie nawzajem wiele nauczyć.

Po kolei czytała nazwiska studentów, dobierając ich w pary. Niektórzy z niezadowoleniem kierowali się w stronę swoich laboratoryjnych kompanów, inni z ciepłym uśmiechem przedstawiali się sobie nawzajem. Gdy każdy miał już partnera, Amilyn opowiedziała studentom o zasadach BHP obowiązujących w jej laboratorium, a następnie przedstawiła zasady funkcjonowania sprzętu, którym będą się posługiwać. Pokrótce omówiła formę oceniania i to, jak powinny wyglądać sprawozdania.  Gdy skończyła swój wstęp, odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Czy mają państwo jakieś pytania?

Młodzi ludzie jednogłośnie stwierdzili, że „nie”. Z rozbawieniem pożegnała się więc z nimi i życzyła im miłego dnia. Studenci zebrali więc swoje rzeczy i skierowali się do wyjścia. W laboratorium pozostała tylko jedna osoba. Wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak o atletycznej posturze. Energicznym krokiem zbliżył się do swojej wykładowczyni i przedstawił się.

\- Dzień dobry pani profesor, nazywam się Poe Dameron.

\- W czym mogę panu pomóc, panie Dameron?

\- Chciałbym zmienić partnera.

\- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe. Na początku zajęć poinformowałam państwa, że pozostają państwo w wyznaczonych przeze mnie parach.

\- Ale ja nie chcę pracować z Finnem, nie przepadamy za sobą.

\- Bardzo mi przykro w takim razie, ale wyraziłam się jasno. Pana partnerem jest Finn i jedyne co mogę w tej sytuacji doradzić, to żeby postarał się pan go polubić, ponieważ laboratoria będą się odbywały przez okrągły rok.

Chłopak z niezadowoleniem kiwnął głową i wyszedł bez pożegnania. Holdo miała jedną zasadę (oprócz zasad BHP) zasadę w sowim laboratorium. W tym miejscu rządziła ona, a nie laboranci.

Wtedy nie miała jeszcze pojęcia, jak swoim planem namiesza w życiach swoich adeptów. Wiedziała tylko jedno: _„Nic nie łączy ludzi tak, jak_ _jak robienie roztworów wzorcowych do pomiarów atomowej spektrometrii absorpcyjnej.”_


	2. Pigment w tęczówce

                To był dobry dzień. Poe Dameron trzymał się od Armitage’a Huxa z daleka. Sam fakt, że Poe dostał się na dokładnie ten sam kierunek co on, powodował u niego mdłości. A to, że oboje studiowali medycynę, było wręcz surrealistyczne. Poświęcenie swojego życia towarzyskiego, a w zasadzie życia ogółem – właśnie tyle kosztowało Huxa dostanie się na wymarzone studia. Przed egzaminami tylko się uczył, czasem spał i coś jadł. Tymczasem szkolny Alvaro imprezował, nawiązywał nowe przyjaźnie i cieszył się życiem. Zdali mniej więcej tak samo. Jakim cudem wciąż nie wiadomo, ale Hux zamierzał zgłębić ten temat w swojej pracy pracy doktorskiej. Szczególnie, że wiedza biologiczna Poe ograniczała się do stwierdzenia „ _Mitochondria są centrum energetycznym komórki_.”. To rodziło jedynie wewnętrzną frustrację, której Armitage nie potrafił w żaden sposób ukryć.

                Spojrzał na zegarek. Do zajęć pozostało dziesięć minut. Z nudów przygładził swój fartuch. Był bardzo dumny z tego, że na klapie przedniej kieszonki eleganckim haftem miał naszyte logo uczelni i nazwę swojego wydziału - Collegium Medicum. Ten biały element ubioru był dla niego czymś więcej niż tylko fartuchem. Był symbolem tego, że ciężką pracą można spełniać marzenia.

                Na korytarzu zaczęło zbierać się więcej ludzi. Nie kojarzył żadnej osoby, więc doszedł do wniosku, że zapewne są z kryminologii. Z grupy odłączył się czarnoskóry chłopak, który skierował się prosto w stronę Huxa.  

\- Cześć, jestem Finn. Zakładam, że jesteś z medycyny – i tu wymownie spojrzał na fartuch – więc chciałem się dowiedzieć, kto u was pełni funkcję starosty?

\- Poe, ten stojący przy oknie – odparł, wskazując ruchem głowy w stronę otoczonego wiankiem dziewcząt bruneta.

\- O nie, tylko nie on… A macie jakiegoś zastępcę?

\- Niekoniecznie. Możesz pogadać z Mellisą, ale ona nie jest osobą decyzyjną.

                Finn podziękował mu i oddalił się w stronę swoich znajomych. Chwilę później wszyscy zebrali się pod laboratorium i z wyczekiwaniem spoglądali w stronę drzwi. W końcu jakaś dziewczyna odważyła się nacisnąć klamkę.

                Do środka zaprosiła ich wysoka kobieta, o krzykliwych włosach. Wyglądała jakby przez wiele lat zamiast farby używała fioletu krystalicznego. Niemniej jednak, wcale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Już na wstępie zaznaczyła, że wszystkich będzie traktować na równi. Wszyscy uznali, że to dobre wyjście z sytuacji. W końcu przystąpiła do podziału na dwuosobowe zespoły laboratoryjne. _„Tylko nie Poe Idiota Dameron, błagam!” –_ pomyślał.

\- Armitage Hux?

\- Obecny!- odpowiedział, występując krok do przodu.

\- A pan Kylo Ren?

\- Również obecny.

\- Doskonale! Zatem panowie będę pracować razem.

                Dopiero gdy usiedli przy wskazanym stanowisku Armitage miał okazję przyjrzeć się swojemu kompanowi. Miał nieco długie jak na mężczyznę ciemne włosy, które w połowie związane były w kucyk. Wydawał się nieco zmieszany, bo zabawnie marszcząc brwi, wlepiał swój wzrok w blat stołu.  Oboje siedzieli w ciszy, ale dzięki temu czuli się komfortowo.

 Kylo bardzo uważnie słuchał tego, co miała do przekazania profesor Holdo. Notował każde jej słowo. Początkowo nie zwrócił szczególnie uwagi na swojego partnera, gdy jednak ten szturchnął go łokciem, podniósł na chwilę wzrok.

\- Tak?

\- Przepraszam, to niechcący. Jestem leworęczny, to dlatego. – Wydawał się być zawstydzony.

\- No dobra. – Teatralnie wywrócił oczami i wrócił do pisania.

\- Ale w sumie, skoro już mam twoją uwagę, to chciałem spytać kto będzie robił sprawozdania? Jeśli nie chcesz, mogę się tym zająć.

\- Myślę, że możemy się podzielić pracą.

                Hux uśmiechnął się pierwszy raz od dawna. W końcu trafił się ktoś, kto nie miał w głębokim poważaniu pracy grupowej. Ta informacja spowodowała, że w jego organizmie na chwilę ruszyła od dawna wstrzymana synteza endorfin. Wymienili jeszcze kilka bardziej formalnych zdań związanych z pracą na laboratorium i na tym rozmowa się skończyła. Niedługo po niej, skończyły się również zajęcia.

                Idąc za grupą rówieśników Armitage wyszedł na zewnątrz. Było chłodno, jak na połowę marca. Przenikliwy wiatr chłostał jego blade policzki. Zapiął szczelnie swój płaszcz i leniwym krokiem ruszył w stronę przystanku autobusowego. Wzrok skierował na betonowe płyty tworzące chodnik. Po chwili z nieba spadły pierwsze krople deszczu zmieszanego ze śniegiem powodując, że chodnik przybrał ciemniejszy odcień. Pokręcił głową zawiedziony. Zbliżała się wiosna, a tu jak na złość wciąż panowała zima. Zupełnie jak w jego sercu. Ktoś zawołał jego nazwisko, na co zareagował odwracając się.

\- Uf! Dobrze, że cię dogoniłem – odezwał się lekko zdyszanym głosem.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Zapomniałem spytać, czy jest jakaś opcja, żebyśmy komunikowali się poza uczelnią w kwestii sprawozdań?

\- Cóż możesz mnie dodać do znajomych na którymkolwiek z portali społecznościowych.

\- Świetnie! – odparł Kylo z uśmiechem. – Możesz przypomnieć mi swoje imię?       

\- Armitage.

                Oboje zatrzymali się na przystanku. Ich spojrzenia powędrowały w stronę rozkładu jazdy. Upewniwszy się, że mają jeszcze chwilę usiedli na ławce. Nie zamienili więcej żadnego zdania, ale Hux czuł dziwną chęć prowadzenia dalszej rozmowy. Tłumił ją jednak w sobie, nie chcąc wyjść na jakiegoś wariata. Gdy w końcu zza zakrętu wyłonił się autobus z wyświetlonym na przedzie numerem trzynaście wstał i podszedł bliżej krawędzi chodnika. O dziwo, Kylo zrobił to samo.

\- Jeździsz trzynastką? – W głosie Huxa słychać było zaskoczenie.

\- Właściwie mogę jechać każdym z autobusów zmierzających w stronę wschodnich obrzeży miasta. A ty, dokąd zmierzasz?

\- Do stanu ustania wszystkich funkcji życiowych i powolnego rozkładu materii organicznej – to z medycznego punktu widzenia – ale po drodze na noc zatrzymuję się w pobliżu głównego dworca.

\- Jesteś zabawny – stwierdził Ren – będzie nam się dobrze współpracowało.  

                Hux nie wiedział dokładnie czy to co powiedział było tak naprawdę zabawne, ale gdzieś w głębi połechtało to jego wiecznie naburmuszone ego. Wiedział, że dobry partner na laboratorium zapewni mu dobrą ocenę, która z kolei zapewni mu stypendium naukowe. Nie to, że był jakimś sknerą, ale przygarnąłby każdy grosz. Postanowił, że dołoży wszelkich starań, żeby nie tylko podtrzymać kontakt ze swoim „dobrym partnerem”, ale również żeby być nim dla Rena. Gdy wsiedli do autobusu rozmawiali trochę o swoim poziomie wiedzy. Kylo nieszczególnie ukrywał, że w dziedzinie chemii wie mniej niż Hux. Wynikało to jednak z tego, że specjalizował się bardziej w biologii. Oboje mieli świadomość, że czegoś się od siebie nauczą.

                Gdy dotarli do przystanku przy dworcu głównym Hux pożegnawszy się zdawkowo wyszedł na zimne powietrze. Coś tknęło go, by spojrzeć jeszcze raz w stronę drzwi autobusu. W oknie dostrzegł Kylo, którego wzrok był skierowany na niego. Ostatnie co zobaczył to zamyślone oczy w kolorze _sepii_.

 

* * *

 

                Kylo wrócił do mieszkania wcześniej niż się spodziewał. Wewnątrz panowała cisza, którą po chwili zakłóciło miauczenie. Z głębi korytarza wyłonił się czarny kot. Chłopak przykucnął przy nim i pogłaskał go za uchem, na co zwierzę odpowiedziało miarowym mruczeniem.

\- Reszty nie ma? – zadał pytanie, a w odpowiedzi kot jedynie przechylił swoją drobną główkę.

                Uchylił drzwi swojego pokoju. W środku panował ogólny bałagan, ale Ren lubił pieszczotliwie nazywać go „chaosem życia”. Tak więc mając chwilę czasu postanowił zrobić trochę porządku z tym całym chaosem. Poskładał leżące na podłodze ubrania i schował do szafy. Pozbierał kilka książek Agathy Christie, które czytał do poduszki i odstawił je na regał. Przy okazji pieszczotliwie potarł grzbiet swojej kolekcjonerskiej wersji „Przygód Sherlocka Holmesa”. Ta książka była dla niego czymś więcej niż tylko zbiorem kartek, o sporych gabarytach. Pamiętał czasy, gdy czytał ją w środku nocy, oświetlając słowa latarką. Czytał marząc o tym, by dorównać najsłynniejszemu detektywowi świata. Matka nauczyła go jednak, że trzeba pracować nad sobą tak długo, aż idole nie będą już idolami,  rywalami.

\- Zgadnijcie kto właśnie wrócił i może się pochwalić tym, że zdał kolokwium, na które się nie uczył? – W całym mieszkaniu rozniósł się dźwięczny głos.

\- Zakładam, że ty Poe – powiedział Kylo, wspierając się o framugę drzwi – Chociaż szczerze nie wiem, czy jest się czym chwalić.

\- Aj tam Ren, to nie jest istotne. Wiesz co jest istotne?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale liczę na to, że mnie oświecisz.

\- Że z tej okazji dzisiaj robię imprezę!

\- Poe, twoje życie to jedna wielka impreza. Po co ci kolejna?

\- Wyluzuj, zaprosiłem tylko kilka osób.

                Przez głowę czarnowłosego chłopaka przemknęły obrazy z poprzedniej domówki, na którą jego współlokator zaprosił „tylko kilka osób”. Jedyne co mógł na ten temat powiedzieć, to że mają całkiem inne pojęcie o tym ile to jest kilka. Dla Damerona było to dokładnie czterdzieści siedem osób, jedna koza i osiem rozbitych szklanek. Myśl o tamtej nocy spowodowała, że przez ciało Rena przebiegł dreszcz. Wydając z siebie cichy jęk, zamknął drzwi tuż przed nosem Poe.

\- Kolego czy to oznacza, że się zgadzasz?

\- Rób co chcesz, ale przysięgam ci jeśli znowu obudzę się obok jakiejś dziewczyny, którą jakimś cudem udało ci się mi podłożyć do łóżka bo u ciebie nie było miejsca na więcej niż trzy, to cię zabiję.

\- Kocham cię stary! – Nie musiał go widzieć, żeby wyczuć jak uśmiechnięty jest ten idiota.

                „ _W zasadzie raz na jakiś czas impreza nie jest grzechem_ ”- pomyślał. Chwilę później przyłapał się na tym, że jego myśli po raz kolejny powędrowały w stronę oczu w kolorze _chlorku niklu_.


	3. Coś co pali się niebieskim płomieniem

  
           Ta noc była wyjątkowo brzydka. Na niebie kłębiły się bure chmury, które sprawiały wrażenie niesamowicie ciężkich. Toczyły się nad miastem, tuląc do snu szczyty najwyższych wieżowców. Kylo wyszedł na balkon i spojrzał w dół na opustoszałą ulicę. Dostrzegł grupę roześmianych ludzi, czekających na przejściu dla pieszych. Ich rozmowę przerwał dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, któremu towarzyszyła wiązanka przekleństw. Najwyraźniej ktoś upuścił swoją butelkę piwa, robiąc o to niemały lament. Kręcąc głową, Ren usiadł na jednym z plastikowych krzesełek i z kieszeni wyjął telefon. Niemal mechanicznie odblokował dostęp do ekranu głównego. Odczytał czekające na niego wiadomości, po czym sprawdził, czy na grupie roku nie pojawiły się przypadkiem notatki z czwartkowych zajęć z taktyk kryminalistycznych. Zawiódł się, nie widząc niczego nowego.  
Drzwi wyjściowe na balkon w pewnej chwili uchyliły się, oświetlając siedzącego w mroku chłopaka. Poe Dameron wymknął się z imprezy i pośpiesznie wyjął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów.  
\- Chcesz?  
\- Nie palę takiego gówna, Poe.  
\- Nie doceniasz dobrego tytoniu - prychnął, odpalając papierosa. - Swoją drogą czemu tu siedzisz, skoro w środku odbywa się karaoke?  
           Kylo rzadko kiedy wywracał oczami, ale tym razem mógł przysiąc, że wywracając nimi, zobaczył swój płat czołowy. Odkąd Poe dowiedział się, że Ren śpiewa, ciągnął go ze sobą na każdą imprezę karaoke w promieniu stu kilometrów. Raz nawet wybrali się trochę dalej. Nie przeszkadzało mu śpiewanie publicznie, ale nie przepadał za robieniem z siebie wielkiego showmana. W przeciwieństwie do pozbawionego talentów Damerona.  
\- Wiesz, że nie śpiewam niczego z waszego repertuaru.  
\- Możesz zaśpiewać coś z twojej playlisty - zasugerował Poe, puszczając mu perskie oko.  
\- Może później, kiedy wszyscy będą już pijani - mruknął pod nosem.  
           Dokończywszy papierosa, uczelniany Alvaro zrzucił niedopałek na ulicę. Chwilę później zniknął w głębi mieszkania. Renowi zaczęło doskwierać zimno, toteż postanowił pójść w ślady współlokatora. Będąc już wewnątrz, jego nozdrza uderzył zapach alkoholu. Nie do końca rozumiał ideę upijania się do nieprzytomności, szczególnie ze względu na skutki. Ale taka już była ludzka natura. Rozejrzał się wokół, kontrolując, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Ostatnia domówka Poe skończyła się kozą w salonie, skubiącą fikusa, należącego do jego matki. Cała historia z “kozą zagłady” - bo tak pieszczotliwie na nią mówili - zaczęła się w dniu urodzin ich wspólnego znajomego Francesco Kozy. Dameron uznał, że najzabawniejszą rzeczą w tej części galaktyki będzie wprowadzenie równo o północy kozy w urodzinowej czapeczce i zaśpiewanie jej tradycyjnego “Sto lat”. Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Ren nigdy w swoim dotychczasowym życiu nie czuł takiego zażenowania jak w chwili, gdy zobaczył ciemnowłosego chłopaka z kozą na smyczy. Niedługo potem zarówno impreza, jak i koza wymknęły się spod kontroli. Na całe szczęście w trakcie balangi żadna koza nie odniosła obrażeń. Kolejnego dnia grzecznie zwrócili ją właścicielowi, a właściwie to podrzucili ją z powrotem na pastwisko. Wielokrotnie posądzano Poe o kradzież kozy, jednakże ten usilnie trzymał się wersji, że była ona pożyczona.  
\- Kylo Ren, nie spodziewałem się tu ciebie! - odezwał się Dameron, do którego przylepiona była jakaś zgrabna blondynka.  
\- Wiem, to szokujące - westchnął. - Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że tu mieszkam.  
           Kilka osób stojących w pobliżu zaśmiało się i przyklasnęło Renowi. Wzruszając ramionami, skierował się w stronę swojego pokoju. Drzwi były (na całe szczęście) zamknięte. Wchodząc do środka, włączył światło i niemal krzyknął z przerażenia.  
\- Do jasnej cholery, Ira, wystraszyłaś mnie.  
\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale w moim pokoju ktoś się obmacuje. Trochę źle ogląda się film, słysząc ciężkie oddechy i namiętne słówka. - Strzeliła palcami, formując z nich pistolety.  
           Ira była drugą współlokatorką, studiowała w Szkole Filmowej i była najbardziej specyficzną osobą, jaką Kylo znał. Dogadywali się całkiem dobrze, nie było pomiędzy nimi żadnych kwestii spornych. Często spędzali razem czas, oglądając różne filmy. Zawsze służyła pomocą, w zamian wymagając jedynie odrobiny dyscypliny.  
Siedziała na łóżku, owinięta w pomarańczowy koc. Na kolanach trzymała laptopa, z włączonym programem do pisania. Znając życie pisała recenzję na zajęcia. Kylo dosiadł się do niej i oparł głowę o ścianę. W duchu podziękował budowniczym tego bloku za grube i raczej dźwiękoszczelne ściany, dzięki którym muzyka lecąca w sąsiednim pokoju była wygłuszona. Zamyślił się nieco i nie zwrócił uwagi na mówiącą do niego siwowłosą dziewczynę. Dopiero uderzenie pięścią w ramię poskutkowało.  
\- Ziemia do Kylo!  
\- Powiedz, że jest zajęty - odparł, uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
\- Zadałam ci pytanie, raczysz odpowiedzieć? - Zgromiła go wzrokiem.  
\- A będziesz na tyle łaskawa, żeby je powtórzyć?  
           Ira kilkakrotnie potarła palcami swoje skronie. Ignorancja działała jej na nerwy, niezależnie od tego, czy była celowa, czy też nie.  
\- Pytałam, czy, tak jak Poe, trafiłeś na jakiegoś beznadziejnego partnera na tym łączonym laboratorium?  
\- Mi trafił się całkiem spoko chłopak - odpowiedział. - Ma na imię Armitage.  
\- Kto nazywa tak swoje dziecko?  
           Oboje się zaśmiali. Faktycznie, to było dziwne imię.

  
* * *

  
           Tymczasem właściciel dziwnego imienia spokojnie pił kawę. Nie miało dla niego znaczenia, że cyferblat wskazywał godzinę dwudziestą drugą. Zawsze była dobra pora na kawę. Z przyjemnego letargu wyrwało go powiadomienie, które pojawiło się w jego telefonie. Wziąwszy do ręki telefon przeczytał wiadomość, a raczej to co miało nią być.  
**Poe** : _Aehmitge, impra jest ut! Dwaj!_  
**Poe** : _* tu_  
**Poe** : _*dawaj_  
           Hux wzdrygnął się. Gdyby z wiadomości można było wyczuć alkohol, z tej pachniałoby jak z gorzelni. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na zegarek. Rzadko kiedy wychodził na jakiekolwiek imprezy, ponieważ zawsze kończył je z kacem. Nie trzeba mu było wiele alkoholu we krwi, żeby robić różne dziwne rzeczy, o których na trzeźwo nawet by nie pomyślał. Po namyśle odpisał na wiadomość Damerona.  
**Hux** : _Rozważę twoją propozycję._  
           “ _Raz kozie śmierć!_ ” - pomyślał. Po prostu potrzebował odreagować, po ciężkim zaliczeniu semestru. Spoglądając w lustro, zaczesał w tył swoje niesforne włosy. Narzucił na siebie płaszcz i nie mówiąc nic nikomu, wyszedł z domu. Po drodze wstąpił do osiedlowego sklepu monopolowego, gdzie kupił butelkę wódki. Głupio było przecież iść na domówkę z pustymi rękoma. Siedząc w autobusie z nudów czytał etykietę naklejoną na butelkę.  
Alkohol etylowy. W jego głowie pojawił się dobrze mu znany wzór chemiczny C2H5OH i kilka właściwości jakie posiadał. Jednak jak mówiło stare chińskie przysłowie - nie ważne co; ważne, że sponiewiera. Wiedząc, że przysłowia to ważna sprawa, Armitage Hux, gdy tylko pojawił się w drzwiach mieszkania Poe, poprosił o kieliszek. Dostał kieliszek, dostał również szklankę z sokiem pomarańczowym. Nalał sobie i kilku osobom etanolu i jednym, solidnym łykiem wypił całą zawartość kieliszka. Poczuł piekący smak, przez co skrzywił się, mrużąc oczy. Niedługo potem zrobiło mu się gorąco. Tempo, które narzucali znajomi Damerona, było jak jazda w stronę klifu z prędkością stu pięćdziesięciu kilometrów na godzinę. A potem docierało do ciebie, że jedziesz bez hamulców, poduszek powietrznych i pasów. Czyli niezależnie od sytuacji, kończyło się zgonem.  
           Płynna odwaga, która spowolniła aktywność ośrodkowego układu nerwowego skierowała Huxa w stronę mikrofonu. Kompletnie nie potrafił śpiewać, ale nie miało to w tamtej chwili większego znaczenia. Poprosił o włączenie mu piosenki “What a wonderful world”, co nie było najlepszym wyborem. Na szczęście całe towarzystwo ochoczo włączyło się w śpiewanie i razem jakoś dali radę.  
           Kylo tymczasem podniósł się z łóżka i wyszedł na korytarz. Tuż za nim pojawiła się również Ira. W końcu zlokalizował osobę, która z ogromną namiętnością fałszowała prosto do mikrofonu. Na dodatek piosenkę, która dla Rena była niczym sacrum. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zobaczył swojego partnera z laboratorium.  
\- Pamiętasz jak wspominałem o tym “spoko” chłopaków, z którym współpracuję na laboratorium? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Tak, a co?  
\- Nie może być już nazywany “spoko” - odparł. - Ten buc nie potrafi śpiewać!  
           Mało brakowało, a Ira udławiła by się jedzonym właśnie ciastkiem. Nie potrafiła powstrzymać śmiechu. Sytuacji nie poprawiał rudy jegomość, kołyszący się na środku pokoju. Spojrzała na Kylo, który nadal zdawał się być w szoku. Ugryzła się w język, nie chcąc wypominać współlokatorowi jego libacji alkoholowych.  
\- Myślę, że jeśli chcesz być dobrym partnerem na laboratorium - parsknęła - to musisz powstrzymać go przed zaśpiewaniem kolejnej piosenki.  
           Wzdychając ciężko, Ren skinął głową. Przedarł się przez całą masę ludzi i złapał za ramię Huxa. Wyjął mu mikrofon z ręki i w pośpiechu podał go tej samej dziewczynie, która wcześniej wtulała się w Poe. Ciągnąc za sobą Huxa, wyprowadził go na balkon. Posadził go na krześle, a sam oparł się o barierkę.  
\- Tylko proszę, nie wymiotuj.  
\- Wymiotowanie jest dla słabych. - Hux poczuł się dogłębnie urażony.  
\- Naprawdę, jeśli zwymiotujesz, nie będę z tobą współpracował na laboratorium. - Kylo starał się brzmieć całkiem poważnie, ale komizm sytuacji trochę mu w tym przeszkadzał.  
           Spojrzał na Armitage’a i nie mógł się nadziwić temu, że czyjaś twarz może przybrać aż tak purpurowy kolor. Z rozbawieniem przyglądał się jak głowa odurzonego alkoholem chłopaka kilkakrotnie opadała, gdy tylko zmrużył oczy. Zastanawiał się, ile musiał wypić, żeby być w takim stanie. Z odpowiedzią przyszedł Koza, który na chwilę wychylił się na balkon.  
\- Zgonuje?  
\- Jeszcze nie - odparł Kylo.  
\- Pełen szacunek zatem, bo nadrobił wszystkie nasze kolejki w niecałe pół godziny.  
           Ren zagwizdał z podziwem. “Mały, ale wariat”. Nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć na konającego kolegę, pomógł mu wstać i wziąwszy go pod ramię, poprowadził w stronę swojego pokoju. Po drodze zawołał na chwilę Damerona. Wytłumaczył mu sytuację i dosadnie powiedział, jak beznadziejny był z niego kumpel. W odpowiedzi i tak już ledwo kontaktujący Poe zaśmiał mu się w twarz.  
\- Hux mnie nie znosi - wybełkotał. - Nawet nie wiem, skąd się tu wziął.  
\- I co ja mam z nim zrobić, Poe?  
\- Pamiętam, że wspominałeś coś o tym, że zabijesz mnie, jeśli znów obudzisz się koło laski. Na szczęście jemu do laski daleko. - Dameron poklepał go po plecach.  
           Nim Kylo zdążył zaprotestować, jego współlokator już zniknął. Kręcąc głową, pomógł Huxowi wejść do pokoju, a następnie położyć się na łóżko. Położywszy się obok niego, Ren obiecał sobie, że to ostatni raz, kiedy w jego pokoju śpi jakiś pijany osobnik Homo Sapiens.

 


	4. Kac, szalik i roztwory wzorcowe

Na początku była ciemność. Z ciemności wyłoniło się rażące światło,a tuż za nim dźwięki. Armitage Hux mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy anielskie trąby, a jasność pochodzi z wypranych, w dobrej jakości wybielaczu, szat. Niestety ani jedno, ani drugie nie napawało go radością. Wręcz przeciwnie, powodowało nieustępliwy ból. Jeśli tak miało wyglądać zbawienie, to Hux wolałby podziękować i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, uciec z krzykiem. Nagle poczuł, że coś dotyka jego twarzy.

\- Umarłem? - Spytał zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Gorzej - odezwał się głos. - Przeżyłeś, a nagrodą za zwycięstwo w morderczym boju z alkoholem jest kac.

Tuż obok na łóżku siedział Kylo. Z rozbawieniem przyglądał się Huxowi. Nawet nie próbował ukryć szyderczego uśmieszku. Równie szyderczo spoglądał na niego czarny kot, który umościł się na torsie Armitage’a. Kylo, czując litość nad sponiewieranym rudzielcem, podał mu szklankę wody i tabletki przeciwbólowe.

\- Dzięki - westchnął Hux.

Miał całkiem wysoki próg bólu, ale w tej sytuacji nie potrafił odmówić pomocy. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, tym samym zrzucając z siebie futrzaka, który z pomrukiem niezadowolenia skierował się w stronę drzwi.

\- Długo spałem? Która jest godzina?

\- Chwila po dziesiątej - odparł Kylo. - Chyba przepadła ci anatomia, ale spokojnie, Poe też będzie musiał ją odrobić.

Hux jęknął, chwytając się za skronie. Zastanawiał się, co też mu strzeliło do tej rudej głowy, żeby imprezować z Dameronem.

Do Rena zadzwonił telefon, więc przepraszając na chwilę, wyszedł z pokoju. W tym czasie Armitage rozejrzał się wokół. Pomieszczenie było umeblowane w skandynawskim guście, wszystko zdawało się do siebie pasować i być na swoim miejscu. Czarne meble ładnie kontrastowały z jasnymi ścianami. Jego uwagę przykuł sporych rozmiarów regał zapełniony książkami. Wstał na równe nogi i podszedł bliżej, żeby przyjrzeć się tytułom. Nie było wielkim zdziwieniem dla niego, że większość biblioteczki to kryminały. Było tam również kilka książek z dziedziny biologii i chemii. Odwróciwszy się, Hux dostrzegł na ścianie ogromny plakat z aktorem grającym serialowego Sherlocka Holmesa.

Po chwili do pokoju wrócił Kylo.

\- Lubisz Bernardo Cumbersnatcha? - zapytał, wskazując głową na plakat.

\- Benedicta Cumberbatcha - Ren skrzywił się. - Tak, lubię go.

Widząc zakłopotanie na twarzy kolegi, zaśmiał się i zapewnił go, że to nic złego, że się pomylił. W odpowiedzi Hux jedynie skinął głową. Nie chcąc nadużywać gościnności, podziękował czarnowłosemu chłopakowi i zbierając swoje rzeczy udał się w stronę wyjścia. Na korytarzu minął dziewczynę, zapewne współlokatorkę Damerona.

\- Hej, Hux! - przywitała się, unosząc prawą brew.

\- Cześć.

\- Żyjesz?

\- Próbuję - odparł, siląc się na uśmiech.

Na pożegnanie Ira poklepała go po ramieniu, życząc powodzenia. Gdy Armitage opuścił mieszkanie poczuł się nieco lepiej. Leki przeciwbólowe powoli zaczęły działać, tym samym doprowadzając go do stanu używalności. Obiecał sobie, że następnym razem nie da się wciągnąć w takie upojenie alkoholowe. Marzył o prysznicu i ośmiu latach snu. Niestety, mógł sobie pozwolić tylko na to pierwsze.  

Wróciwszy do domu, w pośpiechu wziął prysznic i spakował do swojego nesesera potrzebne na zajęciach rzeczy. Przed wyjściem spojrzał na telefon. Widniało na nim powiadomienie z zaproszeniem do grona znajomych. Hux przyjrzał się zdjęciu profilowemu. Ren siedzący na piaszczystej plaży, z uśmiechem spoglądający w płonące ognisko. Ten obraz znacznie różnił się od tego, jaki Kylo wydawał się być na co dzień.

Zaakceptował zaproszenie i wrzucając telefon do kieszeni swojego płaszcza, wyszedł na zajęcia.

Gmach Collegium Medicum przywodził na myśl gotyckie budowle. Wysoki, strzelisty, zbudowany z ciemnej cegły. W większe okna wstawione były witraże. Przechodząc przez bramę, wchodziło się na główny dziedziniec. Było to miejsce spotkań studentów. Latem rozkładali w cieniu drzew koce i uczyli się, korzystając z dobroczynnego działania słońca i świeżego powietrza.

Hux przeszedł na wskroś przez cały dziedziniec i stanął przed ciężkimi drzwiami z litego drewna. Napierając na nie całym ciałem, próbował je otworzyć. Niestety stare, skorodowane zawiasy ani drgnęły.

\- Zaczekaj, pomogę ci! -  usłyszał za sobą czyjś głos.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył przed sobą Finna. Czarnoskóry chłopak ubrany był w prochowiec w kolorze khaki, który ładnie kontrastował z jego karnacją. Zbliżył się do Huxa i podał mu rękę. Rudowłosy uścisnął ją przy okazji dziękując za pomoc. Z holu wydobyło się ciepłe powietrze, które przyjemnie ich opatuliło.

\- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego, wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, po prostu… wczoraj się spiłem - odpowiedział.

\- Na imprezie u Damerona? - Finn skrzywił się na samą myśl o nim.

\- Niestety tak. Na szczęście Ren ocalił moją godność.

\- Ren? - Na jego twarzy pojawiła się konsternacja. - Dziwne, nie dla każdego jest taki uprzejmy.

\- Przenocował mnie, a rano dał mi tabletki na ból głowy.

Finn z podziwem pokiwał głową.

\- Musi cię lubić.

W odpowiedzi Armitage wzruszył ramionami. Pożegnali się i każdy z nich poszedł w swoją stronę.

Zajęcia z genetyki molekularnej były dla Huxa piekłem. Wykładowca mówił głosem, który uśpiłby nawet człowieka z chroniczną bezsennością. Na dodatek zadawał skomplikowane pytania, na które nikt z obecnych nie znał odpowiedzi. Armitage bardzo starał się nie zamykać oczu wiedząc, że groziło to natychmiastowym przejściem w stan uśpienia.

Prawdziwe zmęczenie dopadło go jednak dopiero, gdy usiadł przy swoim stanowisku w laboratorium. Czuł jak uchodzą z niego wszystkie siły. Marzył o czymkolwiek, co mogłoby podnieść stężenie glukozy w jego organizmie. Na domiar złego zaczął się robić głodny. Z irytacją bębnił palcami w metalowy blat, co chwilę spoglądając na zegar.

Kylo niemal się spóźnił. Musiał wbiec na piąte piętro, co było nie lada wyczynem. Kilka razy potknął się o własne nogi, przy tym przeklinając w duchu swojego ojca, po którym odziedziczył ponadprzeciętny rozmiar stopy. Zdyszany wybiegł do laboratorium. Na szczęście profesor Holdo jeszcze się nie pojawiła. Jak większość profesorów miała tendencję do spóźniania się.

Hux pomachał mu niemrawo. Zdaniem Rena wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż rano. Usiadł obok niego i wyjął swój zeszyt.

\- Jak się czujesz? - spytał, wlepiając wzrok w rudowłosego.

\- Nie najlepiej -odparł. - Ale myślę, że przeżyję.

\- To dobrze, nie chciałbym współpracować na laboratoriach z duchem.

Zabrzmiało to tak poważnie, że Hux niemal mu uwierzył. Jednak po chwili, Kylo wybuchnął śmiechem. Kilka osób odwróciło się i przyjrzało im z ciekawością.

Ren chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w tej chwili do pomieszczenia pospiesznym krokiem weszła pani profesor. Sprawdziła obecność i przydzieliła wszystkim doświadczenia do wykonania. Dameron i Finn mieli za zadanie wykonać miareczkowanie pH metryczne. Ren i Hux natomiast dostali zadanie specjalne. Holdo poprowadziła ich do niewielkiego pomieszczenia piętro niżej. W środku znajdowało się urządzenie AAS i przygotowane dziesięć probówek.

\- No więc panowie, waszym zadaniem będzie przygotowanie roztworów wzorcowych zgodnie z instrukcją, a następnie dokonanie krzywej kalibracyjnej.

Pokrótce wyjaśniła im zasady działania aparatu do absorpcyjnej spektrometrii atomowej, pokazała elementy budowy i wytłumaczyła jak zdalnie się nim steruje.

Oboje słuchali z uwagą, przytakując głowami. Gdy wszystko zostało wyjaśnione, pani profesor opuściła pomieszczenie, zostawiając ich na pastwę sporych rozmiarów urządzenia, które wyjątkowo groźnie pomrukiwało, jak na coś nieożywionego.

Hux wziął do ręki instrukcję i zaczął czytać, jednak literki nie składały się mu w jedną całość. Wzdychając ciężko, usiadł na obrotowym fotelu. Na chwilę zamknął oczy, starając się zebrać myśli.

Przez następne pół godziny Kylo siedział w towarzystwie cichego chrapania i dźwięków przelewanych roztworów. Gdy wykonał wszystkie wzorce, starając się nie obudzić Huxa, nachylił się nad jego fotelem i ustawił aparat na dziesięć prób kalibracyjnych. Przez kilka kolejnych minut zmieniał probówki i zapisywał wyniki. W efekcie pomiarów na ekranie pojawiła się krzywa kalibracyjna, którą Ren skrupulatnie przerysował. Dłuższą chwilę wahał się, czy budzić swojego partnera, w końcu zdecydował, że warto by było przywrócić go do żywych. Jedyne co go powstrzymywało, to błogi uśmiech na twarzy śpiącego chłopaka.

\- Hux - szepnął, potrząsając jego ramieniem. - Obudź się.

\- Co? - Gwałtownym ruchem Armitage podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się dookoła. - O nie, powiedz, że nie przespałem całego doświadczenia.  

\- Do tego chrapałeś jak niedźwiedź.

Hux skrył twarz w dłoniach, czując ogromne zażenowanie. Kylo natomiast skwitował to śmiechem.

\- W takim razie proponuję, żebym to ja zrobił sprawozdanie.

\- Tak się składa, że zdążyłem je zrobić przy okazji pomiarów. - odpowiedział. - Ale nie obraziłbym się, gdybyś zaprosił mnie w nagrodę na piwo.

Mówiąc to, Kylo puścił mu oko, na co Armitage zareagował śmiechem. Nigdy taki nie był. Nie śmiał się z tak nonsensownych rzeczy. Nie zapraszał też nikogo na piwo. A przede wszystkim nie zasypiał w trakcie zajęć. Najwyraźniej wszystko się zmieniło.

Oboje wrócili do głównego laboratorium, żeby oddać sprawozdanie. Holdo nawet nie spojrzała na nie, bo akurat musiała uspokajać kłócących się Poe i Finna. Kylo nie do końca rozumiał skąd pomiędzy nimi taka nienawiść, wolał jednak nie wnikać w prywatne życie współlokatora, bo było bardziej zakręcone niż nić DNA nawinięta na histony. Wychodząc, po raz ostatni rzucił okiem na Poe, który stał tyłem do swojego partnera i starał się ukryć błyszczące od łez spojrzenie.

 

*  * *

 

Bar, do którego Hux zaprowadził Koło był jednym z tych mniej znanych, ale bardzo zaskakujących. Wnętrze przypominało katakumby. Sklepienie pomieszczenie było zaokrąglone i przypominało wyglądem wnętrze beczki. Ceglana powierzchnia pomalowana była białą farbą, a całość dopełniały jasnobrązowe meble. Usiedli przy stole umiejscowionym w odległym rogu pomieszczenia i spojrzeli na kartę napojów.

Chwilę później podeszła do nich ciemnowłosa kelnerka.  

\- Co podać? - spytała, wyjmując bloczek kartek i długopis.

\- Dla mnie będzie Jack Daniels z Colą - zdecydował Kylo.

\- A dla ciebie?

\- Sok pomarańczowy.

Po ekscesach poprzedniej nocy wolał nie ryzykować ponownie.

Ren starał się podtrzymać rozmowę opowiadając zabawne historie z dzieciństwa. Na całe szczęście Hux podłapał temat i oboje na zmianę przywoływali coraz to zabawniejsze anegdoty. Oboje śmiali się tak, że powoli zaczynało im brakować tchu. Kylo dawno nie czuł się tak swobodnie w czyimś towarzystwie. Zawsze było coś, co go krępowało w rozmowie z osobą tej samej płci. Z Armitagem było inaczej, był dobrym słuchaczem i świetnym komentatorem. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś, kto całe życie spędził nad podręcznikami może mieć takie poczucie humoru. Czas na chwilę się dla nich zatrzymał.

Przyspieszył niespodziewanie, gdy Hux spojrzał na zegarek na swoim nadgarstku. Było już naprawdę późno, więc niechętnie poinformował swojego kompana o tym, że musi już wracać do mieszkania. Kylo rozumiał go doskonale.

Rudowłosy skierował się w stronę baru, przy którym zapłacił za rachunek. Gdy wyszli na zewnątrz, stanęli na przeciwko siebie w ciszy.

\- Byłbym zapomniał - powiedział nagle Ren. - Mam twój szalik, zostawiłeś go u nas.

Wyjął go z torby i narzucił Huxowi na kark. Stał na tyle blisko, że Armitage mógł wyczuć zapach piwa. Zmieszany zrobił krok w tył.

\- Muszę już iść. Jeszcze raz bardzo cię przepraszam za to, że zasnąłem na laboratorium.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. - Kylo uśmiechnął się ciepło. - Czasem trzeba.

\- Racja.

Na chwilę znów zapanowała cisza. Hux rzucił szybkie “ _na razie_ ”, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w swoim kierunku.

\- Hux! - usłyszał za sobą.

-Tak? -Zatrzymał się na chwilę i spojrzał w stronę stojącego nieopodal chłopaka.

\- Dobrej nocy!  


	5. Wykłady pozauczelniane

Poranek przywitał miasto deszczem. Choć chodziły słuchy, że wiosna się zbliża wielkimi krokami, nie było po niej jakiegokolwiek śladu. Zawiedziony kapryśną pogodą Hux, siedział w swojej kuchni, popijając kawę. Pierwszy raz od dawna był wyspany i nawet gdzieś w głębi czuł chęci do życia. Spoglądał za okno, rozmyślając o migdałach w kolorze błękitu bromotymolowego w pH większym niż 7,6. 

W pewnej chwili dotarło do niego, że tak właściwie nigdy wcześniej nie był w takiej sytuacji. Chodziło tu konkretniej o to, że nigdy nie widział w życiu niczego ciekawszego niż nauka. Fascynowała go i uwodziła swoją złożonością; im dalej się w nią zagłębiał, tym bardziej ją doceniał. Teraz jednak pojawiło się coś, co Hux znał głównie z legend - życie towarzyskie. Chciał spędzać czas na rozmowie, podsłuchać trochę plotek, dowiedzieć się czegoś ciekawego o ludziach. Nie miał  pojęcia, dlaczego tak właściwie ta idea zrodziła się w jego głowie. Wiedział tylko, że nie mógł pozostać jej obojętny. 

Kylo był wielkim fanem musicali, toteż z nabożną czcią co rano włączał swoją ukochaną playlistę i oddawał się w pełni melodiom z Broadway'u. Gwiżdżąc radośnie pod nosem przygotowywał sobie śniadanie w takty piosenek z “Rent”. Gdy nakładał na talerz jajecznicę, do kuchni weszła Ira. Ubrana w różowy szlafrok, z włosami sterczącymi we wszystkie strony. Usiadła przy stole i potarła dłońmi ramiona.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał zaalarmowany dziwnym zachowaniem Kylo.

\-  Dopadł mnie esej na filmoznastwo - odparła. - Wygrał ze mną skurczybyk.

\- To o której poszłaś spać?

\- Jeszcze nie poszłam, Ren. 

Wzdychając ciężko, czarnowłosy chłopak podał współlokatorce swój talerz z jajecznicą i kubek aromatycznej kawy. Dziewczyna próbowała zaprotestować, jednak zanim zdążyła powiedzieć cokolwiek, Kylo ulotnił się, dokładnie tak jak freony ulatniają się do atmosfery. Wzruszając ramionami zabrała się za jedzenie. Nawet nie miała pojęcia, jak bardzo była głodna. Obiecała sobie, że w ramach rewanżu przygotuje dla kolegi obiad. 

Ren tymczasem zebrał swoje manatki i wyszedł z mieszkania. Niestety zapomniał parasola, toteż, z naciągniętym na głowę kapturem, szedł w strugach deszczu. W drodze na uczelnię odwiedził sklep muzyczny. Znał praktycznie każdego ze sprzedawców i często do nich zaglądał, chociażby żeby przez chwilę porozmawiać na temat muzyki. Wnętrze było zachowane raczej w ciemnej tonacji, a jedyne kolorowe przedmioty jakie można było tam znaleźć to instrumenty. 

Tego dnia za ladą stał nie kto inny niż Francesco Koza. Przywitali się, przybijając sobie piątki. Kylo spytał go o zamówienie, które złożył tydzień wcześniej. Franc, drapiąc się po czubku głowy, schylił się i z zapałem poszukiwał paczki z nazwiskiem Kylo. W końcu z dumą podniósł się i podał chłopakowi niewielkie opakowanie zawierające cztery struny.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że grasz na ukulele - zagaił. 

\- Lubię jego hawajskie brzmienie.

\- Ukulele nie jest hawajskim instrumentem - westchnął Koza. - Pochodzi z Madery.

W odpowiedzi Ren jedynie machnął ręką. Zapłacił za swój zakup i pożegnawszy się, opuścił ciepłe wnętrze lokalu. Na zewnątrz robiło się coraz zimniej. Obłoczki pary wydostawały się z ust Kylo z każdym jego oddechem. Rozejrzał się na prawo i lewo, po czym szybkim krokiem przedostał się na drugą stronę ulicy, gdzie znajdował się przystanek autobusowy. W oczekiwaniu na środek transportu rozmyślał trochę nad ostatnimi dniami. Choć nie wydarzyło się zbyt wiele i Dameron nie zrobił nic głupiego, Ren czuł się odrobinę inaczej. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że cały czas na coś czekał. Nie miał tylko pojęcia na co. “ _ Pewnie na autobus _ ” - odpowiedział sam sobie w myślach. 

Tego dnia zajęcia ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Najpierw czekał go długi wykład z postępowania w sprawach o wykroczenia, a następnie niemal dwie godziny przepisywania treści ze slajdów na przedmiocie zwanym wiktymologia. Gdy już miał zabrać się za przepisanie dwudziestego siódmego slajdu, poczuł lekkie kopnięcie w tył swojego oparcia. Niechętnie odwrócił się do tyłu i spojrzał na siedzącego za nim rówieśnika. Finn trzymał wyciągniętą w stronę Kylo kartkę. Chłopak wziął ją bez słowa i przeczytał napisane koślawym pismem słowa:  _ “Poczekaj na mnie po zajęciach, mam do ciebie interes” _ . Ren odwrócił się jeszcze raz i skinął do Finna głową, na co tamten uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Trwało to zaledwie chwilę, jednak w tym czasie wykładowca był już dobre cztery przezrocza dalej. Kylo odpuścił więc sobie dalsze przepisywanie i stwierdził, że notatki skseruje od któregoś ze znajomych lub poprosi osoby z starszego rocznika. 

Gdy zajęcia się skończyły wyszedł z sali wykładowej i zatrzymał się naprzeciw drzwi, oparł się o ścianę. Odpadał z niej tynk, ale to nie było dla niego jakoś szczególnie istotne. Niedługo po nim z sali w końcu wydostał się Finn. Wydawał się być zmartwiony, a jego spojrzenie wydawało się być roztargnione.

\- No to co się stało? - spytał Kylo, odpychając się od ściany.

\- Chciałem porozmawiać o Dameronie - odparł ściszonym głosem.

Kylo był zaskoczony odpowiedzią. Nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego z wszystkich możliwych tematów rozmów, akurat musieli rozmawiać o Poe. 

\- Co znów naskrobał ten zawadiaka? - westchnął głęboko.

\- Nie zrobił nic złego. Po prostu martwię się o niego.

O ile poprzednie zdanie zaskoczyło Rena, to te wręcz go zszokowało. Niemal się zakrztusił własną śliną. Potrzebował chwili, żeby przestać kaszleć. Gdy już się uspokoił, wbił swoje ciemne spojrzenie w kolegę z roku. 

\- Dlaczego z ponad siedmiu miliardów ludzi na tej latającej niebiesko-zielonej skale - zatrzymał się na chwilę - akurat ty miałbyś się o niego martwić, Finn?

\- To mój przyjaciel.

\- Bez urazy, ale nie wyglądacie na przyjaciół - odparł. - Nie potraficie usiedzieć w spokoju przez pięć minut. 

\- Ren, może lepiej po prostu powiem ci jak jest.

Czarnoskóry chłopak usiadł na ławce w pobliżu i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Kylo usiadł obok niego i wlepił w niego wzrok, unosząc prawą brew. Finn ściszonym głosem zaczął opowiadać mu o tym, jak poznał Poe. Jak się okazało, jeszcze w czasach liceum łączyły ich zażyłe związki. Ren doskonale wiedział, że w swoim życiu romantycznym Poe nie ograniczał się jedynie do dziewcząt, toteż nie był szczególnie zdziwiony, gdy rówieśnik opowiedział mu o ich pierwszym pocałunku (i kilku kolejnych), a później o powodzie ich  kłótni i o tym, jak zerwali. 

\- Nie bardzo wiem, co mam na to odpowiedzieć - Kylo pokręcił głową. - Szczerze, nawet się mu nie dziwię, że cię nienawidzi. Na dodatek jak mogłeś mu powiedzieć, że nawet koza go nie chciała? 

\- Wiem, to było głupie - westchnął Finn. - Po prostu chciałbym mieć pewność, że on sobie jakoś radzi.

\- Dameron zawsze sobie radzi. 

Kylo wstał i podniósł swój plecak z podłogi. Z wielką niechęcią zapewnił kolegę, że spróbuje się dowiedzieć czegoś w tej sprawie. Skierował się w stronę schodów i każdy krok, który stawiał na długim korytarzu sprawiał, że jego serce robiło się coraz cięższe. Był człowiekiem, który rozumiał wiele, jednak była jedna rzecz, której nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć. Była to zdrada. Ren próbował nie czuć obrzydzenia do Finna, ale nie potrafił tego powstrzymać. Całą drogę powrotną zastanawiał się jak rozegrać rozmowę z Poe. Nie miał z nim szczególnie dobrego kontaktu, więc bał się, że jedynie pogorszy sytuację. 

Nagle do głowy wpadł mu wyśmienity pomysł. Wyjął pośpiesznie telefon i włączył komunikator. Sprawdził, czy niedawno dodany do znajomych Hux jest dostępny. Znali się z Dameronem od bardzo dawna, więc z pewnością jego sugestie mogłyby być na wagę złota. Obok ikonki Armitage’a znajdowała się zielona kropka, która oznaczała, że chłopak jest online. Kylo otworzył więc dymek czatu i pośpiesznie napisał wiadomość.

 

Kylo:  _ Cześć, partnerze! Mam do ciebie drobną sprawę. _

Armitage:  _ Hej. Co się stało? _

Kylo:  _ Potrzebuję twojej pomocy… Jest jakaś szansa, żeby się dzisiaj spotkać? _

 

Siedzący po drugiej stronie szklanego ekranu Hux był nieco skonsternowany całą tą sytuacją. Wiadomość od Rena była dla niego takim zwrotem akcji jak to gdy dowiedział się, że w zasadach o pH wyższym niż 12 fenoloftaleina nie barwi się na kolor malinowy. 

Nie miał pojęcia jakiej pomocy oczekiwał od niego Kylo, ale musiało to być ważne. Uznał, że może chodzić o przygotowanie sprawozdań, więc odpisał mu, że nie ma problemu i zaproponował spotkanie w jego mieszkaniu. Podał też swój adres i to, którym autobusem Ren może się dostać na miejsce.

 

Kylo:  _ Pamiętam, że jeździsz trzynastką i wysiadasz w pobliżu dworca, więc myślę, że dam radę. _

Armitage:  _ Okay, to do zobaczenia! _

 

Hux postawił czajnik z wodą do przygotowania herbaty. Uprzątnął trochę w kuchni, poprawił obrus na stole i wyjął paczkę ciastek. Niedługo potem zadzwonił domofon. Hux wpuścił Kylo do wnętrza niewielkiego mieszkania. Zaprowadził go do kuchni i poczęstował herbatą. 

\- No więc, w czym mogę ci pomóc?

\- Powiedz, Hux -zaczął Kylo.- Jak dobrze znasz Poe Damerona?

\- Co? -  Hux spojrzał na niego dynamicznie kręcąc głową. - Poe Damerona?

\- Tak, Poe Alvaro Damerona.

\- Całkiem dobrze, tak mi się wydaje.

\- Świetnie - Ren potarł o siebie dłońmi. - Tak się składa, że jest moim głównym problemem.

Pokrótce opowiedział mu historię, którą przedstawił Finn, jednak za każdym razem zamieniał imię Finna na “ta osoba”.  Tak więc ta osoba zdradziła Damerona i go zraniła. Teraz ta osoba się z nim systematycznie kłóci, ale nadal się martwi o to, w jakim stanie jest Poe. No i ta osoba poprosiła Kylo, żeby wybadał grunt. A Kylo nie wiedział jak się za to zabrać. 

\- Ta twoja “ta osoba” - odparł Hux, palcami robiąc w powietrzu cudzysłów. - To Finn?

\- Dobry jesteś - przyznał mu Ren. - W każdym razie, jesteś w stanie jakoś pomóc?

Hux zaśmiał się pod nosem. Wstał od stołu i ruszył w stronę lodówki. Z półki wyjął dwie butelki piwa i wrócił z nimi, stawiając je na blat. Bez alkoholu się nie obędzie. 

\- No więc pozwól, że zacznę ten wykład od jednej bardzo istotnej rzeczy. Otóż Poe Dameron jest mięczakiem. Bez urazy dla ośmiornic i ślimaków. 

W tym momencie zaczął się długi wywód, w którym Hux wytłumaczył Renowi jak obsługuje się Damerona. Jak go podpuścić i pociągnąć za język. Wspomniał też o kilku drażliwych tematach, które należało omijać szerokim łukiem. 

Kylo słuchał z uwagą i żałował, że nie zabrał ze sobą notatnika. Czuł się jak na całkiem ciekawym wykładzie, tylko prowadzonym poza uczelnią. Hux mówił spokojnie, uważnie dobierał słowa, wiele rzeczy rozważał. Na dodatek potrafił zbudować napięcie, które chwilę później rozładowywał całkiem trafnym żarcikiem. Nim Ren się obejrzał, minęła dobra godzina, a butelka piwa opróżniła się z swojej płynnej zawartości. Czuł przyjemne ciepło, które miło łączyło się z przyjaznym głosem Armitage’a. 

\- I to by było na tyle - skończył swój długi wykład Hux.

\- Bardzo dziękuję i za wykład, i za piwo.

W odpowiedzi rudowłosy jedynie wzruszył ramionami i się lekko uśmiechnął. Jego policzki były zaróżowione. Kylo zastanawiał się, czy ma tak zawsze, czy też było to spowodowane nieprzerwanym spojrzeniem, które trwało już zdecydowanie za długo. Chcąc nie chcąc przerwał kontakt wzrokowy i odchrząknąwszy, poinformował, że będzie już powoli wracał do swojego mieszkania. Hux skinął głową i odprowadził go w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. 

\- Jeszcze raz bardzo ci dziękuję Armie - powiedział Kylo. - Musisz częściej zapraszać na takie wykłady pozauczelniane, można się dużo od ciebie dowiedzieć.

Po tych słowach Kylo Ren zrobił coś, czego Armitage Hux nie mógł przewidzieć. Podszedł do niego i delikatnie przytulił, zamykając na chwilę w uścisku. Hux nie wiedział, co ma zrobić z swoimi rękoma, więc po prostu opuścił je wzdłuż ciała. Wtedy Kylo się odsunął i powiedziawszy z uśmiechem “ _ Serwus! _ ”, zniknął na klatce schodowej. 

A Hux został w mieszkaniu sam, otoczony jedynie intensywnym zapachem perfum swojego partnera z laboratorium. 


	6. Słońce, The Cure i AMA 254

Tak bardzo wyczekiwana przez Armitage’a wiosna nadeszła niespodziewanie. Obudził się, a do jego pokoju poprzez zasłony wdzierały się pierwsze od dawna promienie słońca. Leżał jeszcze chwilę, spoglądając na wirujące w świetle drobinki kurzu. Niechętnie rzucił okiem na cyferblat budzika stojącego na szafce nocnej. Była godzina ósma rano, piątego dnia kwietnia. Był piątek. Hux leniwie podniósł się z łóżka i skierował do kuchni, gdzie przygotował sobie kawę i śniadanie. Po zjedzeniu uznał, że ma  jeszcze trochę czasu do rozpoczęcia zajęć, więc postanowił nieco uprzątnąć kuchnię po spotkaniu poprzedniego wieczora.

Hux rzadko kiedy zapraszał kogokolwiek do swojego mieszkania. A nawet jeśli to raczej nie były to osoby, które znał krótko. Dlatego sam nie do końca rozumiał dlaczego zaprosił Kylo. W mieszkaniu wciąż unosił się jego zapach - kawa i karmel. Przyjemnie pieścił nozdrza Huxa, który z niewiadomych sobie powodów ciągle się uśmiechał. Nawet w pewnej chwili zdarzyło mu się gwizdać pod nosem jakąś starą piosenkę z lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Pamiętał, że wykonywał ją zespół The Cure, a tytuł miał w sobie słowo “ _ Friday _ ”, co w zasadzie bardzo pasowało do zaistniałej sytuacji.  

Tak więc w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze dotarł na uczelnię, gdzie czekała na niego bardzo przyjemna niespodzianka. Otóż zajęcia z biologii molekularnej zostały odwołane. Niemal ze wzruszeniem spoglądał na ogłoszenie zawieszone na ogromnej tablicy korkowej. “ _ Czy ten dzień może być lepszy? _ ” - zapytał siebie w myślach. 

W tym samym czasie Kylo Ren siedział na zajęciach z podstaw kodeksu karnego i z utęsknieniem spoglądał za okno, modląc się o to, by czas chociaż na chwilę przyspieszył. Profesor prowadząca zajęcia mówiła jak najęta przez ostatnie czterdzieści pięć minut i nie przestała nawet na minutę. Nie byłoby w tym nic złego, gdyby nie to, że mówiła kompletnie nie na temat. Ale taka już była jej przypadłość. 

Kylo wciąż czekał, tylko w ten piątkowy poranek już doskonale wiedział na co. Czekał na zajęcia w laboratorium. A dokładniej na spotkanie swojego partnera o włosach w kolorze papierka lakmusowego zanurzonego w roztworze o pH około 4. Nie był pewny dlaczego czuł takie przyciąganie do Huxa. Tym bardziej nie wiedział, czemu powiedział do niego “Armie”. I po co go przytulił? Pewnie wyszedł na jakiegoś idiotę. 

Gdzieś w głębi Renowi brakowało takich uczuć. Nie miał z nimi styczności od bardzo długiego czasu. Miał wrażenie, że zapomniał w ogóle jak to jest, kiedy zaczynasz kogoś lubić. Czuł się jakby jego organizm na nowo odkrywał endorfiny, a ich syntezę rozpoczął na skalę przemysłową. Jednakże w żaden sposób mu to nie przeszkadzało, w końcu czuł się dobrze. 

Gdy wykład wreszcie się skończył, Kylo w pośpiechu ruszył do sklepu, gdzie kupił czekoladę. W końcu obecny w niej tryptofan jedynie wzmagał produkcję serotoniny. Była to  też świetna opcja prezentu z okazji Światowego dnia partnerów na laboratorium (a przynajmniej tak twierdziła jedna z biologicznych stron na platformie społecznościowej jaką jest Facebook). Tak więc zakupiwszy opakowane, uformowane w prostokąt czyste szczęście, Ren skierował się w stronę budynku laboratoryjnego. Pod salą było już kilka osób, wszyscy siedzieli skupieni na swoich notatkach, ewentualnie dyskutowali o sprawozdaniach. Kylo przywitał się z nimi i chwilę później dostrzegł stojącego nieopodal Huxa. Trzymał w ręce telefon i prawdopodobnie odpisywał na jakąś wiadomość. Ren nie omieszkał się podejść do rudowłosego chłopaka.

\- Cześć partnerze! - przywitał go.

\- Kylo - uśmiechnął się Hux. - Co u ciebie?

\- Wszystko w porządku, w końcu mamy piątek!

Kylo uśmiechał się tak bardzo promiennie, że Armitage poczuł tylko, jak jego nogi w okolicy kolan zmieniają swoją histologiczną konformację białkową i przekształcają się w coś o strukturze waty. Zrzucił winę na ubogie w wartości odżywcze śniadanie, ale w zasadzie czemu się oszukiwał? Armitage Hux lubił Kylo Rena. I nie było w tym nic złego. 

W międzyczasie oboje założyli swoje białe fartuchy i sprawdzili wspólnie sprawozdanie, które wykonał Ren. Było bezbłędne, co dla nikogo nie było szczególnym zaskoczeniem. Niedługo potem pojawiła się profesor Holdo. Swoje zimowe swetry porzuciła na rzecz wzorzystej koszuli i trzeba było przyznać, że wyglądała jak ta jedna jaskółka, która wiosnę czyni. Wszyscy przywitali ją trochę żywszym tonem niż zazwyczaj, na co uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Zaprosiła studentów do swojego laboratorium i sprawdziła w pośpiechu obecność. 

\- Co za piękny dzień - zagaiła rozmowę.- Słońce świeci, ptaki śpiewają, a dwóch najbardziej hałaśliwych studentów jest nieobecnych. 

Wszyscy z rozbawieniem parsknęli śmiechem. Wszyscy oprócz Kylo i Huxa. Spojrzeli na siebie i oboje doskonale wiedzieli, co skrywa się w ich myślach. Brakowało Poe i Finna. A to wróżyło tylko kłopoty. Nie mieli czasu, żeby to przedyskutować, bo Amilyn Holdo poprosiła ich o zmianę stanowiska na te w pobliżu komputera. 

\- A więc panowie, dzisiaj zajmiecie się pomiarem stężenia rtęci w porostach zebranych w okolicznych parkach. Obsługa analizatora rtęci AMA 254 jest dziecinnie prosta, a jesteście z nią doskonale zaznajomieni, ponieważ dokonywaliście pomiarów na jego bardziej złożonym przyjacielu, czyli aparacie AAS. Jak wiecie należy zachować środki bezpieczeństwa, bo absorpcyjna spektrometria atomowa odbywa się przy użyciu tlenu i gazu nośnego. Rozumiemy się?

\- Jak najbardziej - odparli. 

\- Cieszy mnie to bardzo. Niestety będziecie musieli spędzić dzisiaj tu trochę więcej czasu niż wasi rówieśnicy, bo AMA wymaga czasu. 

Profesor podała im instrukcję i oddaliła się, by wytłumaczyć doświadczenia pozostałym zespołom. Hux zaczął uważnie czytać instrukcję i tłumaczyć Kylo, krok po kroku, co muszą zrobić. Najpierw musieli dokonać czyszczenia aparatu za pomocą wody destylowanej. Trwało to ponad dwadzieścia minut. W końcu, gdy na krzywej kalibracyjnej pojawiła się wartość poniżej 0,003 nanograma rtęci, mogli przystąpić do odważania porostów. Ren denerwował się za każdym razem, gdy na wadze pokazywała się zbyt wysoka wartość. Później brał głęboki wdech i na spokojnie po raz kolejny odmierzał 300 miligramów. Każde udane podejście podsumowywał pełnym zadowolenia “ _Ha!_ ’. Armitage w tym czasie układał niewielkie niklowe kuwetki w kształcie łódek w urządzeniu i rozpoczynał procedury pomiarowe, a następnie spisywał wyniki. Całemu doświadczeniu towarzyszył charakterystyczny dźwięk wyrzucania probówki prosto w płomień, co uwalniało pary rtęci.  Było to raczej nudne zajęcie, ale żaden z nich nie narzekał. Bez słów wykonywali swoje zadania, rozumiejąc nawzajem swoje zamiary. To właśnie podobało się Huxowi najbardziej - pewność, że oboje wiedzą, co robią. 

W międzyczasie sala powoli opustoszała. Oprócz nich zostały zaledwie cztery inne osoby. Na szczęście było coraz bliżej końca pomiarów. Gdy już zostali sami w sali, Armitage poczuł się nieco swobodniej. Ponownie zaczął nucić pod nosem piosenkę, która siedziała w jego głowie od samego rana. 

\- The Cure? - zapytał zdziwiony Kylo. - Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że słuchasz takiej muzyki.

\- Nie słucham, po prostu utknęła mi w głowie i nie chce mnie zostawić.

\- Czasami tak jest z piosenkami - uśmiechnął się. - Zostają w głowach i zakłócają myślenie. 

\- Najgorzej jest - westchnął Hux - gdy próbujesz się uczyć, a zamiast słowa fenyloketonuria w głowie masz tylko jakiś głupi wers piosenki.

Kylo pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Po chwili wstał od stanowiska i przeszedł przez pół laboratorium, aby wyjąć z torby prezent. Wrócił i stanął za rudowłosym. Chcąc zdobyć jego uwagę, delikatnie odchrząknął, na co Hux się odwrócił twarzą do niego.

\- Armitage, dzisiaj jest światowy dzień partnerów na laboratorium, więc mam dla ciebie drobny prezent - powiedział, z dumą podając tabliczkę czekolady. 

\- Ja też coś dla ciebie mam - odpowiedział Hux, po czym z kieszeni fartucha wyjął dokładnie taką samą czekoladę. 

Oboje stali przez chwilę, patrząc na siebie ze zdziwieniem. Uśmiechy nie schodziły z ich twarzy. Wymienili się prezentami, a następnie po raz ostatni usiedli do AMA, by dokonać ostatniego czyszczenia aparatu. W tym momencie do laboratorium ponownie weszła profesor Holdo. Sprawdziła pośpiesznie ich wyniki i zadeklarowała się, że dokończy za nich ostatnią procedurę. Pożegnała ich, życząc miłego dnia. 

Nie przyznała się do tego, że dłuższą chwilę stała przy drzwiach, obserwując jak chłopcy podają sobie słodycze. Nie potrafiła uwierzyć w to, że na jej laboratorium spotkały się dwie, tak podobne do siebie dusze. Z uczuciem spełnienia wyłączyła cały osprzęt i wzdychając z ulgą, zamknęła drzwi laboratorium, udając się na wyczekiwaną przerwę. 

Hux i Ren wyszli przed budynek Collegium i przystanęli w cieniu. Rozmawiali o tym jak ma wyglądać sprawozdanie. Była godzina szesnasta i śmiało mogli stwierdzić, że właśnie rozpoczynali weekend. Kylo zaproponował, że mogliby się wybrać wieczorem na piwo, na co Hux przystał z wielką chęcią. Ustaliwszy godzinę spotkania, pożegnali się i każdy ruszył w swoją stronę. 

Armitage wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że dostał od Kylo czekoladę. Na dodatek oboje lubili dokładnie ten sam rodzaj - biała, karmelowa. Z uśmiechem udał się  do uniwersyteckiej biblioteki, aby odebrać wypożyczoną przez internet książkę. Potrzebował książki do histologii, ponieważ zbliżało się kolokwium, na które musiał uzupełnić notatki. Postanowił pozostawić jednak robienie notatek na niedzielny wieczór. 

Wracając z biblioteki, spoglądał na niebo. Normalnie widmo światła, które do niego docierało miało kolor błękitny, ale tego dnia zdawał się on być jeszcze bardziej intensywny. Był to pierwszy od dawna dzień pełen słońca i błękitu. Gdyby nie fakt, że Hux należał do gatunku Homo Sapiens, który nie posiada barwnika, jakim jest chlorofil, mógłby przysiąc, że jego organizm w reakcji na słońce zainicjował proces fotosyntezy. 

 

*  * *

 

Wieczorem Kylo czekał na Huxa w barze, w którym ostatnio się spotkali. Z zamówieniem alkoholu czekał do momentu pojawienia się kolegi. Na szczęście niedługo po nim w lokalu pojawił się również rudowłosy chłopak. Pachniał cytryną i papierosami.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że palisz - zdziwił się Kylo.

\- Okazyjnie.

\- Zatem dzisiaj z jakiej okazji?

\- Pierwszy dzień pełen słońca - odparł, uśmiechając się Hux.

Ren z uznaniem pokiwał głową. To nie był byle jaki powód. Zamówili dla siebie po kuflu piwa, od razu płacąc przy barze. I tak oto sącząc je powoli rozmawiali o muzyce, filmach i uczelni. Hux wspomniał Kylo, że uwielbia Van Gogha i że Ren koniecznie musi zobaczyć film o nim. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Kylo zapamiętał tą informację niemal w trybie natychmiastowym. W pewnej chwili dostrzegł małe podobieństwa pomiędzy swoim partnerem z laboratorium, a jednym z najsłynniejszych malarzy. Najważniejszym faktem było to, że oboje mieli rude włosy. Później zauważył podobieństwo charakterów. To sprawiło jedynie, że jeszcze bardziej polubił Huxa. 

\- Jeżeli chodzi o komedię, to uważam, że “Za jakie grzechy dobry boże?” nie ma sobie równych.

\- Nigdy nie widziałem tego filmu - Hux wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Jak to? - Kylo niemal się zakrztusił. - To taka dobra komedia, Hux.

\- Nie miałem okazji, okay? Poza tym, nie przepadam za komediami. 

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Wzrok Kylo utkwiony był w prawie pustym kuflu. Nagle podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

\- Co? - zapytał Hux, z nutą ciekawości w głosie. 

\- Nie masz żadnych innych planów na wieczór, prawda?

\- Nie.

\- To dobrze, bo w takim razie idziemy do mnie i obejrzymy tą cholerną komedię, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. 

Złapał Armitage’a za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą w stronę wyjścia, zostawiając niedopite resztki piwa. Kylo dopiero na zewnątrz lokalu zrozumiał, że zadziałał instynktownie, więc jak oparzony puścił rękę Huxa. Z przerażeniem odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, bojąc się reakcji na twarzy rudzielca. W świetle latarni obaczył jedynie zdyszanego, lekko zarumienionego chłopaka, który wydobył z siebie przerywanymi oddechami: “ _ Niech ci będzie, Ren _ ”.  W końcu co miał do stracenia?


	7. Urwany film, przesłuchanie i gwiazdy

 

Półmrok panujący w pokoju rozjaśniała smuga światła wydostająca się z rzutnika, który Kylo pożyczył od Iry. Hux oglądał film, co chwilę chichocząc, tudzież wybuchając głośnymi salwami śmiechu. Ren oczywiście mu wtórował. Co jakiś czas ukradkiem spoglądał na rudowłosego chłopaka. W świetle projektora jego skóra zdawała się wręcz opalizować, a zielone oczy błyszczały radośnie.  Chcąc nie chcąc w głowie Kylo natychmiast pojawiła się jedna z jego ulubionych piosenek: “[Can’t take my eyes off you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19cSv7zjdfU)”. Nie znosił tego momentu, gdy jego mózg nagle przyporządkowywał jakąś piosenkę do sytuacji. Niestety, nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Muzyka była jego nieuleczalną chorobą.

Armitage czuł się dobrze w towarzystwie Rena, co jedynie pobudzało jego układ współczulny. Nie mógł kontrolować sytuacji, więc jego organizm był w ciągłej gotowości. Czuł ciągłe podwyższenie tętna, czuł jak zwężają się jego tętnice skórne, powodując nieprzyjemne odczucie chłodu. Normalnie potrafił sobie radzić ze stresem, ale tym razem coś było nie tak. Każdy ruch Kylo, powodował napięcie na całym ciele Huxa. Nadal czuł na swoim nadgarstku uścisk jego dłoni.

Jakoś w połowie filmu Hux nie mógł się powstrzymać i oparł policzek o ramię Kylo. W odpowiedzi na to, Ren jedynie zniżył się nieco, żeby rudowłosemu było wygodniej. Ani trochę mu to nie przeszkadzało. Nie raz w podobny sposób spędzał wieczór z Irą, więc był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś wspiera głowę o jego ramię i znajduje się bliżej niż na wyciągnięcie ręki. Co prawda nigdy nie był w takiej sytuacji z innym chłopakiem, ale nie różniło to się w żaden sposób od poprzednich. Wręcz przeciwnie, miał ochotę objąć Huxa ramieniem. Nie miał pojęcia skąd to wszystko się brało, ale wiedział, że ma tego wszystkiego jeszcze sporo w zanadrzu.

Film powoli zmierzał ku końcowi, a Ren niemal już się przełamał, żeby jednak przytulić Armitage’a, gdy nagle na korytarzu zrobiło się podejrzanie głośno. Dosłownie kilka sekund później do pokoju Kylo wpadł Dameron. Zatoczył się i wsparł dłonią o drzwi, pozostawiając na nich krwawą plamę. Po chwili osunął się na ziemię, zanosząc się płaczem. Kylo i Hux byli w głębokim szoku, widząc stan kolegi. Pierwszy niemal natychmiast zareagował Armitage, jak na studenta medycyny przystało. Poderwał się z łóżka i podbiegł do wciąż siedzącego na ziemi Poe. Dłonią podniósł jego podbródek i przyjrzał się jego twarzy. Wyglądała… źle. Z rozciętego łuku brwiowego spływała strużka krwi, której droga kończyła się na białej koszuli. Twarz miał posiniaczoną, w szczególności w okolicach kości kości jarzmowej. Jednak z całego tego obrazu, najbardziej bolesne wydawały się być łzy, które mieszały się z krwią.

\- Poe, co ci się stało? - zapytał, siląc się na pewność w swoim głosie.

\- Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać, Hux - odparł, po czym wskazał głową na Rena. - Chcę rozmawiać z Kylo.

\- Dameron, Hux jest w porządku - wtrącił się Ren, podchodząc bliżej.

Gdyby Kylo miał przybliżyć komuś jego definicję “siedmiu nieszczęść” definitywnie pokazałby tej osobie zdjęcie Poe z tego wieczoru. Ren już wcześniej podejrzewał, że coś jest nie tak, bo Damerona nie było ani na zajęciach, ani później w mieszkaniu. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że wróci w takim stanie.

\- Daj sobie pomóc, opatrzymy twoje rany i porozmawiamy, dobrze? - Hux podniósł się i spojrzał na Kylo. - Macie jakąś apteczkę?

W odpowiedzi czarnowłosy chłopak skinął głową i wybiegł z pokoju, by po chwili wrócić z niewielkim pudełkiem z białym krzyżykiem na zielonym tle i zwilżonym wodą ręcznikiem. Podał wszystko Huxowi, który ponownie przykucnął przy Dameronie i wyjął z apteczki potrzebne rzeczy. Ręcznikiem oczyścił jego twarz, starając się nie zważać na głośne protesty Poe.

\- Poradzę sobie sam, Hux - warknął. - Nie tylko ty tu studiujesz medycynę.

\- Ale to ja jestem tutaj osobą, która potrafi zaszyć łuk brwiowy poza szpitalem, więc przymknij swój staw skroniowo-żuchwowy i się nie ruszaj.

Ostrożnie przyjrzał się ranie, wyglądało na to, że Poe przeżyje i raczej nie stało mu się nic złego. Uznał nawet, że nie trzeba będzie zaszywać rany, pozbawiając przy tym Poe części jego bujnych brwi. Oczyścił więc ranę i nakleił plaster ściągający. Przy okazji sprawdził, czy jego rówieśnik nie ma obitych żeber i innych stłuczeń. Na szczęście ktoś, kto go dopadł, miał tylko i wyłącznie celność w kierunku twarzy Poe.

Dameron myślał, że teraz będzie mógł wstać i po prostu pójść do swojego pokoju, niestety bardzo się pomylił. Ren pomógł mu wstać i posadził go na fotelu. Zapalił światło, wyłączył laptopa, a z kuchni przyniósł szklankę wody.

\- Teraz porozmawiamy, Poe Dameronie - zaczął. - Kto ci to zrobił?

\- Czemu cię to obchodzi, Ren?

\- To ja tu jestem od zadawania pytań.

Hux nigdy nie był na żadnym przesłuchaniu, ale był święcie pewny, że gdyby na jakimś się znalazł, to wyglądałoby identycznie. Kylo zadawał Dameronowi całą serię pytań, na które Poe odpowiadał chcąc nie chcąc. Wyszło na to, że spotkał się z Finnem, żeby ustalić sobie kilka rzeczy, co zaskutkowało jedynie bójką. Na dodatek Finn próbował złapać Poe, który zaczął uciekać. Na szczęście zdążył mu zwiać i zamknąć drzwi od mieszkania przed twarzą. Na pytanie “ _Czemu płakałeś?_ ” nie chciał odpowiedzieć.

\- Nie chcę tego debila widzieć na oczy, rozumiecie?- spytał Poe, ocierając wierzchem dłoni czubek swojego nosa. - Jeśli będzie trzeba, zrezygnuję ze studiów.

O ile wcześniejsze wypowiedzi jakoś niespecjalnie dziwiły Rena, o tyle ta wręcz go zaniepokoiła. Na chwilę złapał kontakt wzrokowy z Huxem, który zdawał się być równie skonsternowany. Wtedy właśnie Hux odezwał się po raz pierwszy.

\- Poe, co takiego zrobił ci Finn, że się go boisz?

\- Zniszczył mnie.

\- Chodzi o tą sytuację z Kozą? - wtrącił Kylo.

\- Nie - westchnął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Opowiem wam pod warunkiem, że ta historia zostanie tylko między nami. Hux, jeśli się wygadasz, zrobię ci zapchloną trepanację czaszki, własnymi palcami!

Hux skinął głową i podniósł dłonie w geście zgody na postawione mu warunki. Po tym Poe zaczął swoją opowieść. Nikt w pomieszczeniu nie spodziewał się, że Dameron może być tak uczuciową osobą. Był dogłębnie zraniony zdradą, a Finn w tym wszystkim pogarszał sprawę swoimi namowami, by do niego wrócił.

\- Wolałbym już tą kozę niż Finna. Ona by mnie nie zdradziła - powiedział przez łzy.

Kylo podał mu chusteczkę i poklepał go po plecach.

\- Wszystko się jakoś ułoży Poe, nie możesz zrezygnować ze studiów przez to, że macie jedne zajęcia razem.

\- Próbowałem rozmawiać z Holdo, ale ona nie chciała zmienić mojego partnera. Nie wiem, ile jeszcze wytrzymam, każda chwila w tym durnym laboratorium to katorga.

\- Poe, dasz radę - powiedział Hux, gładząc jego ramię. -  Zawsze dajesz radę. Pamiętasz jak udało ci się oszukać naszą nauczycielkę fizyki w liceum? Nikt wcześniej tego nie zrobił, a tobie się udało. Dlaczego więc miałbyś nie dać sobie rady z Finnem?

Kylo i Armitage zauważyli, że do oczu Damerona powracają małe iskierki życia. Nawet nieco się uśmiechnął. Oboje zapewnili go, że postarają się trzymać Finna z daleka, tak, żeby nie przeszkadzał Poe w normalnym funkcjonowaniu.

\- Mogę już iść? - spytał, podnosząc się z krzesła.

\- Jasne, idź i odpocznij - odparł Kylo, uchylając przed nim drzwi.

Poszedł za nim w głąb korytarza, zostawiając Huxa samego. Rudowłosy chłopak westchnął głęboko, siadając na łóżku. W życiu nie spodziewał się, że spędzi piątkowy wieczór na pocieszaniu Poe Damerona - jednego z jego największych wrogów z czasów liceum. Czasami nawet nie mamy pojęcia, jakie scenariusze przygotowuje dla nas życie.

\- Co tu się stało? - Ira stała w swoim różowym szalfroku, z włosami w nieładzie. - Czy to jest krew?

Armitage pokiwał głową. Wstał i ręcznikiem przetarł odcisk dłoni, który pozostawił po sobie pan Alvaro. Ira wyglądała na głęboko obrzydzoną.

\- Pokłócił się z Kylo, czy znowu chodzi o tego idiotę z medycyny?

\- O tego z medycyny.

\- Kurwa, ile można? - mruknęła pod nosem.- Jak kiedyś spotkam tego frędzla, to mu zrobię taką krzywdę, że na szpitalnym oddziale ratunkowym nie będą wiedzieli gdzie jest twarz, a gdzie pośladki.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że tak bardzo lubisz Poe.

\- Nie lubię go, po prostu mi go szkoda. To się ciągnie za nim już prawie dwa lata.

Do pokoju wrócił Kylo. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i spojrzał zmartwiony na Irę i Huxa. Zdecydowali, że najlepiej będzie porozmawiać o tym wszystkim rano, kiedy wszyscy już ochłoną z pierwszego szoku. Ira pożegnała się, życząc im dobrej nocy i wyszła w pośpiechu.

\- Chcesz dokończyć film?

\- Sam nie wiem - odparł Hux. - Chyba powinienem już wracać do mieszkania, nie chcę się narzucać.

\- Możesz zostać, nie ma problemu. Ale masz rację, chyba oglądanie komedii to nienajlepszy pomysł.

Oboje siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, przerywanej jedynie odległym szlochem Damerona. Hux zaczął bawić się swoimi palcami, próbując odsunąć od siebie wszystkie myśli. Kylo natomiast miał wzrok wlepiony w swoją półkę z książkami. Wodził wzrokiem po grzbietach książek, mając nadzieję, że dają mu jakiś znak, co ma robić. I wtedy jego oczy zatrzymały się na książce Carlosa Ruiza Zafona “Cień wiatru”. Ren przypomniał sobie, że gdy główny bohater nie wiedział co robić, zawsze wychodził na spacer po ulicach Barcelony.

\- Hux?

\- Tak?

\- Chodziłeś kiedyś po mieście nocą? - zapytał Ren z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

 

*  * *

 

Miejsce, do którego Kylo zaprowadził Armitage’a było piękne. Była to niewielka uliczka, która prowadziła w stronę rzeki, gdzie rozpościerały się wały, na których można było latem rekreacyjnie spędzać czas. Wokół było pełno latarni, które rzucały swój ciepły blask w każdy zakątek. W spokojnej tafli wody odbijał się księżyc, który akurat przypominał rogalik. Hux spojrzał na niebo i z uwagą przyglądał się najpierw naszemu naturalnemu satelicie, a następnie gwiazdom, które układały się w konstelacje. Nigdy nie potrafił ich jednak dostrzec na firmamencie nieba.

\- Zobacz, Mała niedźwiedzica - Kylo wskazał palcem gdzieś w jakiś punkt na niebie.

\- Nie widzę - westchnął Hux.

Kylo zaśmiał się i stanął za Armitagem, po czym chwytając jego dłoń wskazał na jedną z gwiazd. Powoli zaczął nią wodzić, rysując kształt konstelacji. I dopiero wtedy Hux dostrzegł po raz pierwszy, że gwiazdy naprawdę układają się w konstelacje i że wcale nie tak trudno je odnaleźć.

\- A inne? - zapytał, odwracając twarz do Kylo.

Ren popatrzył w górę, przygryzając w skupieniu wargę. Zmarszczył brwi, a po chwili znów dotknął bladej dłoni rudowłosego chłopaka. Od punktu do punktu, znów wskazywał mu łączące się gwiazdy.

\-  To Andromeda. Według mitu, była córką królowej Etiopii - Kasjopei - tu wskazał na kolejny gwiazdozbiór - i Cefeusza. Wplątana przez matkę w intrygę, została ofiarą dla potwora morskiego Ketosa. Na całe szczęście zjawił się Perseusz, który ją uratował i poślubił. Po jej śmierci bogowie przemienili ją w gwiazdozbiór i osadzili na niebie północnym. Jej imieniem nazwano Wielką mgławicę w Andromedzie.

\- Skąd to wszystko wiesz?

\- Trochę czytałem - odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

Nie dodał jednak, że była to książka o astronomii, którą dostał na swoje piąte urodziny.

Hux nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Od lat spoglądał na niebo, a dopiero tej nocy po raz pierwszy zobaczył je w ten sposób. Okazało się, że w nieboskłonie było więcej historii niż w podręcznikach z liceum.

\- _“Nie mam pewności co do niczego, ale widok gwiazd zawsze sprawia, że marzę.”_ \- powiedział nagle.

\- To cytat?

\- Tak. Van Gogh mówił tak o gwiazdach.

Oboje się uśmiechnęli, a Kylo wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. Hux zawahał się przez chwilę, ale ostatecznie splótł ich palce i pozwolił,a by Kylo prowadził ich dalej.

Vincent van Gogh powiedział też: “ _Często myślę, że noc jest bardziej żywa i bogata w kolory niż dzień._ ”. Dla Armitage’a Huxa to była pierwsza taka noc w jego życiu.


	8. Czas, dźwięk i zgaszone światło

Poniedziałkowy poranek. Delikatne dotknięcie policzka spowodowało, że Kylo się przebudził. Jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim uchylił powieki, rozkoszował się przyjaznym ciepłem. Zamrugał oczami i w końcu spojrzał przed siebie. Przed nim na poduszce leżał Tenebris - jego kot - próbujący łapkami uchwycić opadający na policzek Rena kosmyk włosów. Gdzieś w głębi poczuł się zawiedziony, że to tylko kot. Westchnął, po czym pogłaskał swojego pupila po niewielkiej główce. Zwierzę jeszcze przez chwilę się łasiło, niebawem jednak znudziło się i zeskoczyło z łóżka. Kylo wstał i ruszył za nim w stronę kuchni, by upolować coś do zjedzenia. Przy stole siedziała Ira, a naprzeciwko niej - Poe. Wyjątkowo, dziewczyna nie miała na sobie kultowego różowego szlafroka. Zamiast niego miała na sobie żółtą koszulkę, jeansowe ogrodniczki i długie skarpetki w banany. Połowę włosów upięła w kucyk, reszcie pozwoliła spływać na ramiona. Poe wyglądał niestety o wiele gorzej. Miał zaczerwienione oczy, które okalały wielkie sińce. Całą twarz miał usłaną czerwonymi plamami, a usta spierzchnięte. Ubrany był, w zasadzie, nie wiadomo w co, prawdopodobnie jakiś stary dres. “  
_  
A więc tak wygląda złamane serce_.”- pomyślał Kylo. Niestety to nie serce, lecz dusza Poe była złamana.

\- Cześć - przywitał się. - Jak się czujesz, Poe?

\- Jak gówno. Ale dzięki, że pytasz.

\- Nie ma za co. Jedliście coś?

\- Jeszcze nie - odparła Ira. - Wiesz doskonale, że nie potrafimy z tej kuchni zrobić pożytku.

Przez myśli Rena przebiegły wspomnienia stojącego w płomieniach garnka, zapachu spalonego mięsa, rozbitych jajek i wylanej herbaty. Może to jednak dobrze, że jego współlokatorzy trzymali się z dala od kuchennych rewolucji.

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, podszedł do lodówki i wyjął z niej kilka produktów.  Z jednej z szafek wyjął mąkę i jakąś miskę. Postanowił zrobić naleśniki. Nic tak nie leczy smutku, jak dobre jedzenie. A naleśniki przecież każdy lubi. Zabrał się więc z przygotowywanie posiłku.

Ira tego poranka mówiła wyjątkowo cicho. Kilka razy pytała Poe, czy na pewno czuje się na tyle dobrze, żeby pójść na zajęcia. W pewnej chwili nawet położyła swoją dłoń na dłoni Poe i delikatnie ją uścisnęła. Kylo nie do końca wiedział co jej się stało, że była dla niego aż tak uprzejma. Wiele razy Dameron wracał do domu w podobnym stanie, ale ona jakoś nigdy mu nie współczuła. Ren uznał, że lepiej nie wnikać w szczegóły.

Postawił przed nimi talerze z naleśnikami i życzył im smacznego, po czym wziął swój talerz i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju.

\- Nie zjesz z nami? - spytał Poe.

\- No właśnie, Kylo - Ira spojrzała na niego wymownie.

Ren zawahał się. Nie był pewny, czy chce przeszkadzać im, skoro po raz pierwszy panowała pomiędzy nimi tak dobra atmosfera. Uznał jednak, że skoro zapraszają, żeby zjadł z nimi, jego obecność nie będzie im w żaden sposób przeszkadzać.

\- Jasne, chętnie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, zajadając się śniadaniem. Dameron zaczął nabierać powoli kolorów i nawet się delikatnie uśmiechnął. Kylo poczuł, że kamień spada mu z serca. Zaczęli rozmawiać o sprawach uczelnianych. Ira żaliła się, że dostała całą listę filmów do obejrzenia, na dodatek każdy musiała zrecenzować. Poe powiedział, że trochę słabo idzie mu patofizjologia. Kylo zaproponował mu, żeby spytał Huxa o pomoc.

\- Przecież to nic złego prosić o pomoc - wzruszył ramionami Ren.

\- Wiem, ale Hux chyba za mną nie przepada.

\- Tylko troszkę - odparł, po czym oboje się zaśmiali. - Ale nawet jeśli niekoniecznie cię uwielbia, to i tak na pewno ci pomoże.

\- Masz rację. Dobra, zbieram się na zajęcia. Dzięki za śniadanie Ren. - Poe wstał i poklepał go po ramieniu.

Kylo i Ira siedzieli nadal w kuchni. Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby czekała na to, aż Dameron opuści mieszkanie. Ren przyjrzał się jej podejrzliwie, próbując przewidzieć, o co może jej chodzić. Gdy drzwi za Poe zamknęły się z hukiem, Ira podniosła wzrok znad kubka herbaty i wlepiła go w współlokatora.

\- No więc Kylo, porozmawiajmy.

\- O Poe?

\- O tobie - odparła, opierając łokcie o stół. - O co chodzi z tym całym rudzielcem?

Ren spojrzał na nią z konsternacją, unosząc brwi do góry. Nie do końca rozumiał sens pytania, które mu zadała. A może sobie tylko wmawiał, że nie rozumie.

\-  Co masz na myśli?

\- Jesteście kolegami z laboratorium, tak? I spędziliście piątkowy wieczór na oglądaniu komedii romantycznej, która swoją drogą jest trochę tandetna. A potem gdzieś wyszliście i wróciłeś nad ranem.

\- Brzmisz jak moja matka, Ira. - Kylo westchnął. - To tylko kolega.

\- Skoro tak sądzisz. - Wstała i, wychodząc z kuchni, dodała tylko: - Jeśli jednak będziesz chciał porozmawiać, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać.

W końcu Kylo został sam ze swoimi myślami. Ira nie wypowiedziała tego na głos, ale doskonale wiedział, co miała na myśli. Próbował wyprzeć to ze swojego umysłu. Nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się żywić do kogoś jakiś głębszych uczuć. Nigdy też nie miał złamanego serca. Nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić, wiedział tylko, że nie chce iść na uczelnię. Czuł się jak tchórz, uciekając przed tym, co zrodziło się gdzieś w mięśniach poprzecznie prążkowanych serca. Wszedł więc do swojego pokoju i z futerału wyjął swoje niebieskie ukulele. Usiadł na łóżku i zaciskając palce na odpowiednich progach zaczął trącać struny, w wyniku czego pokój wypełniły pierwsze dźwięki piosenki. Pod nosem nucił słowa “ _Vanilla twilight_ ” projektu muzycznego Owl City. Z każdym kolejnym wersem słowa zaczęły dopasowywać się do tego, co czuł. Zależało mu na Huxie. Czy było w tym coś złego?

 

*  * *

 

\- W takim razie, jeśli nie mamy ochotnika, to zapraszam do tablicy pana Armitage’a Huxa.

Przez ciało rudowłosego przeszedł dreszcz. Doktor, prowadząca zajęcia z farmakologii poprosiła o napisanie wzoru syntezy paracetamolu i wymienienie skutków jego użycia. Armitage nie był pewien, czy potrafił napisać ten wzór bez powtórki. Cały weekend spędził na robieniu bezsensownych rzeczy takich jak spanie, jedzenie  czy oglądanie tego jednego sitcomu, który lubił, chociaż był głupi. Gdy stanął przy tablicy, na chwilę zamknął oczy i się skupił. Pozbierał wszystkie myśli, pobudził swoje synapsy do pracy i w drżącą dłoń złapał kawałek kredy. “ _Myśl, Hux!_ ”

\- Mam nadzieję, że z tymi drżącymi rączkami nie zamierza się pan specjalizować w chirurgii?

\- Nie, raczej nie - odparł.

\- To dobrze, bo potrzebujemy specjalistów od operowania, a nie skaryfikacji.

Kilka osób siedzących w ławkach się zaśmiało. Ludzie z kierunku medycyny mieli to do siebie, że ich poczucie humoru ograniczało się tylko i wyłącznie do naśmiewania się z czyjegoś niepowodzenia. Hux przełknął ślinę i pozwolił swojej dłoni zapisać wzór, który mniej więcej pamiętał z podręcznika do farmakologii.

\- Bardzo dobrze, panie Hux. Dziękuję.

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się jedynie i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Tego dnia wyjątkowo pozwolił Dameronowi, by ten siedział obok niego. Był to też chyba pierwszy dzień, kiedy w zasadzie Poe mu nie przeszkadzał. Siedział w ciszy, robił notatki, czasami ewentualnie zapytał o jakieś słowo, którego nie zdążył zanotować. W pewnym sensie była to miła odmiana. Hux czuł się zobowiązany, żeby mu pomóc, ponieważ widział w jak złym stanie był w piątkowy wieczór. Nie każdy był wtedy szczęśliwy, a już na pewno nie Dameron.

\- Poe? - szepnął Hux. - Robisz coś ważnego po zajęciach?

\- Nie, a co?

\- Pytam, bo nie mam z kim iść do biblioteki.

\- W sumie - Poe uśmiechnął się - czemu nie. Przy okazji, pożyczyłbyś mi notatki patofizjologii?

\- Jasne. Przyniosę ci je jutro.

Dameron planował ugryźć się w język, ale niestety mu nie wyszło, więc wypalił nagle z dziwnym pytaniem, którego Hux w żaden sposób się nie spodziewał.

\- Nie przyjdziesz dzisiaj do Kylo?

\- Co? - Hux niemal się zakrztusił.- Raczej nie planowałem, ale jeśli ich potrzebujesz na już, to mogę je podrzucić ci po południu.

\- Byłoby super - odparł z uśmiechem.

Po zajęciach, gdy byli w drodze do biblioteki, w głowie Armitage’a kłębiły się myśli. Zastanawiał się, skąd pojawiło się to pytanie. Faktycznie, częściej zjawiał się w mieszkaniu Poe i Kylo, ale to nie do końca było zamierzone. Doszedł do wniosku, że jego skomplikowany mózg wszystko nadinterpretował. W końcu, to chyba normalne, że młody człowiek spędza wieczór poza domem. A kiedy jest się studentem, można by rzec, że to nawet wskazane.

W czytelni przechadzali się oboje między półkami, szukając właściwego tytułu. Gdy w końcu udało im się odnaleźć jedyny, na dodatek przestarzały egzemplarz, czuli się, jakby odkryli nowy pierwiastek. Co prawda, gdyby zwrócili uwagę na to, że książki były ułożone tematycznie, a nie alfabetycznie, znaleźliby ją dobre pół godziny wcześniej. Hux pośpiesznie zrobił zdjęcia potrzebnych materiałów i odłożył na miejsce. Planował jeszcze tylko rozejrzeć się za “Genomami” - czyli najlepszym podręcznikiem do genetyki ogólnej.

Nagle Poe złapał Huxa za rękę i wciągnął w jedną z długich alejek. Ludzie zdecydowanie za często ostatnio chwytali go za rękę. Jednak gdy dostrzegł, że twarz rówieśnika była blada, a oczy przerażone, powstrzymał się od reprymendy.

\- Musimy stąd iść - jego szept załamywał się z każdą kolejną sylabą. - Błagam.

\- Finn tu jest? - upewnił się Hux.

Poe pokiwał głową i wychylił głowę zza regału. Odwrócił się i szybko popchnął Huxa przed siebie. Armitage czuł się trochę jak w “ _Mission Impossible_ ”, brakowało tylko tej charakterystycznej muzyki. Ale w całym tym komizmie ucieczki z czytelni, było coś niemal dramatycznego. Poe naprawdę chciał się wyrwać z tego miejsca.

\- Już okay? - spytał Hux, gdy tylko wydostali się na zewnątrz. Poe pokiwał głową.- Świetnie, to możesz puścić moją rękę.

\- Och, no tak - zaśmiał się. - Przepraszam.

\- Nie szkodzi, to przez stres. Oboje wiemy jak działają nasze organizmy w momencie zagrożenia.

Poe mruknął coś pod nosem i jeszcze raz go przeprosił. Umówili się, że wieczorem Armitage przyjedzie do nich z notatkami, a później zgarną Irę i Kylo i zagrają w jakąś planszówkę. Brzmiało to jak całkiem dobry plan na nudny poniedziałek.

 

* * *

 

Kiedy po raz trzeci Ira postawiła czwarty pionek na właściwym miejscu, tym samym wygrywając kolejną rundę,  Kylo miał wrażenie, że coś go rozniesie od środka. Jak to było możliwe, że ktoś może wygrywać za każdym razem? Pozostali gracze, widząc jego grymas, parsknęli śmiechem.

\- Kylo, nie irytuj się - zaśmiała się Ira. - Nie pamiętasz w co gramy?

\- W “Człowieku, nie irytuj się” - odparł, wywracając oczami.

\- No to co, jeszcze jedna rundka?- dziewczyna z zadowoleniem zatarła dłonie.

\- Wolałbym zrobić coś ciekawego - mruknął Poe. Nagle jego twarz rozjaśniła się. - Może Kylo nam coś zagra i sobie pośpiewamy? Ewentualnie możemy po prostu kulturalnie się nawalić.

\- Jest poniedziałek, Poe. Wiemy, że jesteś młodocianym alkoholikiem, ale bez przesady - Hux trącił go pięścią w ramię.

Dameron z przerażeniem się uchylił, jednak dosłownie chwilę później wszystko wróciło do normy. Ten szczegół nie umknął jednak Huxowi. Na wykładach z postępowania przedszpitalnego wiele razy rozmawiali o tym, jak reagują ofiary przemocy. Nie chciał jednak psuć wieczoru i zadawać niewygodnych pytań. Postanowił, że przy najbliższej okazji po prostu porozmawia z Poe i postara się mu jakoś pomóc.

Kylo patrzył na Huxa i czuł dziwne ukłucie zazdrości, gdy ten śmiał się z żartów Damerona i pogodnie spoglądał na Irę. Tego wieczoru ani razu nie spojrzał na Rena. Starał się to ignorować, ale nie potrafił.

\- Kylo, nie wiedziałem, że grasz na jakimś instrumencie - zwrócił się do niego Hux.

\- Gram na kilku instrumentach, ale, jak zakładam, Poe chodziło o ukulele.

\- Tak, uwielbiam jego dźwięk!

Ren wstał z sofy i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, by po chwili wrócić trzymając w ręce ukulele. Usiadł na podłodze, tuż obok siedzącego na sofie rudowłosego i spytał, co ma im zagrać. Ira poprosiła o “ _Chasing cars_ ” zespołu Snow Patrol. I Kylo zaczął śpiewać ze spojrzeniem wbitym w podłogę.

“ _Wszystko czym jestem i wszystko, czym kiedykolwiek byłem,_

_jest tu, w twoich idealnych oczach, one są wszystkim co widzę,_

_Nie wiem gdzie, nie wiem też jak;_

_wiem tylko, że te rzeczy dla nas się nie zmienią_ ”

Hux słuchał, czując jak melodia do niego dociera. Nie chodziło tu o to, jak dźwięk docierał do ucha i za pomocą złożonego systemu ucha wewnętrznego zmieniał się w odbierany przez nasz organizm bodziec. Wręcz przeciwnie, głos Kylo, słowa, które wyśpiewał, wszystko to trafiło wprost do serca.

Tego wieczora gospodarze mieszkania zaproponowali Huxowi, żeby został na noc. W końcu zajęcia kolejnego dnia miał, tak jak Poe, na popołudnie. Ira przeprosiła chłopców i, pożegnawszy się, poszła oglądać kolejny z listy film. Dameron stwierdził, że czas położyć się spać i oddalił się do swojej sypialni. I tak, Kylo i Armitage znów zostali sami. Ren zaproponował, żeby nie hałasować w salonie, tylko posiedzieć w jego pokoju. Zabrał ze sobą ukulele i poprowadził Huxa za sobą.

\- Chcesz może jakieś ciuchy na przebranie? - spytał siedzącego na łóżku Huxa. - Co prawda nie mam żadnych koszul nocnych i temu podobnych, ale mam kilka t-shirtów.

Hux pokiwał głową. Ren wyjął więc z szafy czarną koszulkę i rzucił mu ją. Rudowłosy bez zawahania rozpiął guziki swojej białej koszuli i położył ją na krześle. Kylo ukradkiem przyglądał się plecom Huxa. Były niemal mleczno-białe, w niektórych miejscach usłane piegami. Skóra opinała jego kości, bardziej przypominając obcisłą koszulkę niż warstwę ochronną. Gdy Hux delikatnie się nachylił, Kylo mógł dostrzec jak poszczególne kręgi się przemieszczają.

\- Jesteś strasznie chudy - odezwał się.

\- Wiem, to u nas rodzinne.

Kontynuowali temat, siedząc na łóżku. Kylo oparty był o ścianę, a kolana miał podciągnięte pod brodę. Hux natomiast siedział naprzeciw niego z nogami skrzyżowanymi po turecku. Rozmawiali o swoich rodzinach, o zabawnych ciociach, wujkach, którzy za dużo pili na rodzinnych uroczystościach. Śmiali się ze swojego kuzynostwa i z młodszych wersji samych siebie. W końcu oboje oparli swoje głowy o poduszki, rozkładając się wygodnie na szerokim łóżku Rena. Wciąż rozmawiali, tylko zniżyli swoje głosy do szeptu. Kylo musiał zbliżyć się do Huxa, żeby słyszeć co mówi. Nie przeszkadzała im późna godzina, nie spoglądali na zegarek. Mówi się, że szczęśliwi czasu nie liczą. Kto wie, może właśnie wtedy oboje byli naprawdę szczęśliwi?

Ira przebudziła się i, chcąc ugasić pragnienie, przeszła się do kuchni. Na korytarzu było ciemno, jednak zza uchylonych drzwi prowadzących do pokoju Kylo, wydobywała się struga światła. Zdziwiona podeszła i spojrzała przez szparę. Ren i Hux spali wyjątkowo blisko siebie, jak na partnerów z laboratorium, ale wręcz uśmiechnęła się, widząc, jak ramię Kylo przerzucone jest przez przez tors śpiącego spokojnie rudzielca. Najciszej jak potrafiła nacisnęła wyłącznik światła, a pokój pogrążył się w ciemności, która ukryła dwóch chłopaków, którzy nie liczyli czasu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej!  
> Dziękuję za każde miłe słowo pod poprzednimi rozdziałami i nie tylko tam! I dziękuję też Karo (@lil_runaway , koniecznie zajrzyjcie do jej ff "Antidotum na niepokój"!) za czuwanie nad moją interpunkcją i logicznymi zdaniami.  
> Swoją drogą zapraszam też na mojego Spotify, gdzie stworzyłam playlistę "fenoloftaleina", która z całą pewnością klimatycznie odpowiada temu fanfikowi.  
> Lots of love,  
> pondi x


	9. Przytomność, dziwne pytania i roztwór glukozy

Armitage’a Huxa ze snu wybudziły przytłumione szepty. Zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że w jego mieszkaniu słychać czyjąś rozmowę, skoro jego jedyny współlokator wyprowadził się w okolicach grudnia. Z czystej ciekawości (bo raczej nie z chęci wstawania skoro świt) uchylił powieki i zaspanym wzrokiem rozejrzał się dookoła. I wszystko było nie tak. Jego koszula leżała zgnieciona na krześle, ale to nie było najdziwniejsze. Dziwne nie było też to, że to nie był jego pokój. Dziwny za to był ciężar czyjegoś ramienia na jego żebrach. Dosłownie chwilę później oprzytomniał i dotarło do niego, że śpi w łóżku Kylo Rena. I jak całkiem sprawnie wykalkulował, do Rena należało również ramię. Odwrócił wzrok, w stronę źródła szeptów. Przez szparę w drzwiach zobaczył dwie pary zaciekawionych oczu. Ira i Poe z ciekawością, na dodatek nie kryjąc uśmiechów, przyglądali się Huxowi. 

Zauważywszy, że rudowłosy się przebudził, w pośpiechu postanowili się ewakuować gdzieś w głąb korytarza. Armitage z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową. Nie wiedział za bardzo, co tak właściwie ma ze sobą zrobić. Z jednej strony chciał już wracać do domu, z drugiej zaś nie chciał budzić Kylo. Najdelikatniej jak potrafił podniósł zesztywniałą rękę chłopaka i ułożył ją na poduszce, po czym wstał i narzucił na siebie koszulę. Założył spodnie i buty, a następnie po cichu wyszedł z pokoju. Liczył na to, że na spokojnie uda mu się wydostać z mieszkania bez zbędnych pytań. Niestety, na końcu korytarza niczym mityczne potwory - Scylla i Charybda - czyhali na niego współlokatorzy Rena. 

\- Dokąd to, Hux? - zagaiła rozmowę Ira.

\- Do domu, a gdzie indziej mógłbym się wybierać?

\- Tak bez pożegnania? - wtrącił się Dameron, torując drogę do wyjścia.

Hux chciał rzucić jakiś zgryźliwy komentarz o tym, czy potrafią w swoich rozmowach używać czegoś oprócz pytań, jednak widząc ich poważne miny, powstrzymał swój język. Ira z uśmiechem, wskazała dłonią w kierunku kuchni, a Dameron, chwytając ramię kolegi, pociągnął go w stronę pomieszczenia, gdzie następnie posadził na krześle. Siwowłosa dziewczyna bezszelestnie zamknęła za nimi drzwi, po czym odwróciła się w stronę Huxa, a jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech od przysłowiowego ucha do ucha. Hux czuł taki stres, że zaczęło mu się robić niedobrze. 

\- No więc, rudzielcu, znamy się już trochę czasu. - Poe usiadł przy nim, na krześle. - I mam wrażenie, że wciąż mało o sobie wiemy. Ale tym razem nie chodzi tu o mnie, tylko o ciebie. 

\- Dameron, daruj sobie - westchnął Hux. - Możecie mi wytłumaczyć, o co wam chodzi? 

Ira i jej nowy wspólnik wymienili spojrzenia, po czym każde z nich delikatnie skinęło głową. “ _ Telepatia, czy co? _ ” - pomyślał Armitage. Czuł się coraz dziwniej, a zachowanie tamtej dwójki wcale nie poprawiało sytuacji. 

\- Okay, postawmy sprawę jasno - w końcu odezwała się Ira. - Kylo Ren jest raczej typem samotnika i nagle pojawiasz się ty. Co sprawia, że tak dobrze się dogadujecie, Hux?

\- No nie wiem, może wspólne zainteresowania? - Sarkazm sam cisnął się mu na usta. 

\- Może inaczej. Czy masz złe zamiary wobec naszego Kylo?

\- Ira - westchnął rudowłosy.- Jesteśmy partnerami na laboratorium, dlaczego miałbym zrobić mu jakąkolwiek krzywdę? Skąd wam to w ogóle przyszło na myśl? 

\- Po prostu martwimy się o Kylo - Dameron pochylił się bliżej niego. Hux spojrzał prosto w oczy w kolorze płynu Lugola i uniósł brew. - On nigdy nie był zraniony. 

\- Z medycznego punktu widzenia to dobrze świadczy, zresztą doskonale o tym wiesz.

Ira z każdą chwilą czuła się coraz bardziej zażenowana. Chciała po prostu po ludzku spytać Huxa, czy żywi wobec jej czarnowłosego współlokatora jakieś uczucia, ale skończyło się na dramatycznie wyglądającym przesłuchaniem. Brakowało jeszcze tylko pytania “Ile twoi rodzice mają na koncie, bo musimy wiedzieć, ile zapisać w żądaniu okupu?”. Nie bardzo wiedziała jednak, jak przerwać tą całą farsę, na całe szczęście z pomocą przyszedł sam Kylo. Drzwi do kuchni uchyliły się, a w nich pojawiły się rozkudłane czarne loki. 

\- O, tu jesteście - uśmiechnął się na ich widok.

\- Tak, właśnie proponowaliśmy Huxowi kawę. - Tu dziewczyna wymownie spojrzała na Poe. - Chcesz też?

\- Bardzo chętnie - odparł, siadając naprzeciwko Armitage’a.

Dameron nie wiedząc, w co ręce włożyć, zdecydował włożyć je w szafkę, by wyjąć puszkę z kawą. Ira w międzyczasie nastawiła czajnik z wodą i wyjęła cztery filiżanki. W pomieszczeniu panowała niekomfortowa cisza która zdawała się nie przeszkadzać jedynie Renowi. Ira chciała zapaść się pod ziemię, Hux chciał uciec, a Poe dzielnie powstrzymywał się od tego jednego pytania, które usilnie pchało się mu na język. 

\- Jak wam się spało? - spytał w końcu, stawiając cukierniczkę na stole.

Każda osoba w obrębie kilku metrów kwadratowych zaczęła się krztusić i z niedowierzaniem spojrzała na Damerona. Przez chwilę wszyscy patrzyli się tępo na chłopaka, który mruknął pod nosem jedynie: “ _ No co? _ ”. Pierwszy odezwał się Hux.

\- Wiecie co, ja chyba jednak muszę się zbierać. Zapomniałem zrobić notatki na anatomię i chyba lepiej będzie jak już pójdę. 

\- Hux, nie mamy dzisiaj anatomii - Poe skrzyżował ramiona na torsie.- Ani jutro, ani ogółem w tym tygodniu, bo profesor jest chory. 

W tym momencie Armitage Hux uruchomił swój tryb “ucieczka”, w pośpiechu wstał i nie zważając na nic, wybiegł z mieszkania. I nie obchodziło go, że wyglądał jak wariat. Zestresował się na tyle, że jedyne wyjście jakie widział, to wydostanie się i odetchnięcie na świeżym powietrzu. Przeżył w życiu wiele dziwnych rozmów - tak jak na przykład ta z urologiem w wieku piętnastu lat - ale żadna nie była aż tak dziwna. Dopiero gdzieś w połowie drogi do swojego mieszkania zadał sobie pytanie: “ _ Co sobie pomyślał o mnie Kylo? _ ”.

 

*  * *

Tymczasem zdezorientowany Kylo siedział nadal w kuchni wraz ze swoimi współlokatorami i tępo gapił się w kubek kawy. Nie do końca rozumiał, co tak właściwie się wydarzyło. Za dziwne zachowanie Armitage’a zaczął więc winić siebie, a konkretniej swoje ramię, które jakimś cudem przygarnęło Huxa bliżej w śnie. 

\- Ktoś mi powie, co tak właściwie się tu wydarzyło? - zapytał w końcu, prostując się i kładąc dłonie na stole. 

\- Zaproponowaliśmy Huxowi kawę, a on stwierdził, że notatki na anatomię go wzywają?

\- Poe, pytam o to, co mu powiedzieliście, zanim ja się pojawiłem w kuchni.

Dameron najwyraźniej postanowił pójść w ślady swojego kolegi z roku i, uśmiechnąwszy się szyderczo do Iry, powiedział jedynie, że ona wytłumaczy mu najlepiej. I wyszedł z kuchni, z całą pewnością również robić notatki z anatomii. 

Ira siedząca naprzeciwko Kylo zaczęła się bawić uszkiem od swojego kubka z napisem “Zrozumiem cię bez słów, oglądałam filmy nieme.”. W końcu zdecydowała się pokrótce opowiedzieć czarnowłosemu scenę zwyczajową, która wydarzyła się wcześniej. Bała się spojrzeć na niego, bo była niemal pewna, że na jego twarzy dostrzeże jedynie frustrację. Gdy w końcu podniosła wzrok, była mile zaskoczona. Kylo Ren z rozbawieniem spoglądał za okno. 

\- Czemu się śmiejesz? Nie podoba mi się to.

\- Naprawdę zapytałaś go, czy ma wobec mnie złe zamiary? - spytał, parskając śmiechem.

\- Tak - westchnęła, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Dopiero w tym momencie dotarło do niej, jak głupio to wszystko brzmiało. - Nie jesteś na nas zły? 

\- To Huxa wystraszyliście, nie mnie. Więc nie rozumiem, czemu miałbym być zły. 

Ira dostrzegła w tym wszystkim szansę na zaspokojenie swojej przeklętej ciekawości. Uśmiechnęła się więc i już nieco bardziej “na luzie” zapytała o coś, co interesowało ją od dłuższego czasu. 

\- Czy on ci się podoba? 

\- To nie tak, że on mi się podoba - odparł Kylo. - Po prostu wiesz, światło odbija się na wiele sposobów i tworzy różne kolory, ale najpiękniej się odbija tworząc widmo barwy jego oczu. 

\- Chyba nie widziałeś jak ładnie odbija się od mojego różowego szlafroczka, Ren. 

Oboje się zaśmiali. Kylo poczuł się trochę swobodniej. W końcu powiedział na głos to, co kłębiło się w jego głowie od czasu, gdy po raz pierwszy na laboratorium z chemii ogólnej zobaczył swojego partnera, ubranego w idealnie wyprasowany fartuch z wyszytym logiem Collegium Medicum. 

\- Widzieliśmy z Poe, jak spaliście przytuleni. Wiesz, Ren - podniosła się i odstawiła swój kubek do zlewu - on cię też lubi. Pomyśl o tym, żeby zabrać go gdzieś w jakieś lepsze miejsce niż nasze mieszkanie. 

Po tych słowach wyszła z kuchni. I tak Kylo został całkiem sam. Spojrzał na zegar wiszący nad drzwiami i przeklął pod nosem. Przez całe to poranne zamieszanie właśnie opuścił zajęcia ze stosowania kodeksu prawnego w praktyce. Powlókł się więc do swojego pokoju, gdzie pościelił łóżko i przebrał się z piżamy. W pomieszczeniu unosił się zapach cytryn. To przypomniało Renowi o pewnej piosence, której tytuł brzmiał “Lemon boy”. Usiadł więc przy biurku i nucąc ją pod nosem, otworzył przeglądarkę. W oknie wyszukiwania wpisał “Vincent Van Gogh”. Wyskoczyło kilka różnych wyników, ale tylko jeden przykuł jego uwagę. Kliknął w link i zaczął czytać. Strona była reklamą wydarzenia zwanego “Van Gogh Alive”, które polegało na interaktywnej podróży przez życie artysty i wyglądało bardzo efektownie.  Nie zastanawiając się długo, zamówił dwa bilety na niedzielne popołudnie. Nie wiedział jak to dokładnie nazwać. Na pewno nie “randka”, to było zbyt cliche. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę zauroczenie samo w sobie, to miało ono to do siebie, że było bardzo cliche. I chyba właśnie w tym ukrywało się  jego piękno. Zastanawiał się, gdzie spytać Huxa, czy wybierze się z nim totalnie niezobowiązująco na wystawę jego ukochanego artysty. Postanowił, że po prostu poczeka na odpowiedni moment. 

 

*  * *

 

Hux siedział jak na szpilkach, czekając pod salą laboratoryjną. Wszystko stało się skomplikowane, bardziej niż budowa akwaporyny w błonie cytoplazmatycznej komórek ludzkich. Nerwowo przełykał ślinę i niekontrolowanie dotykał opuszkami palców swojego kciuka - robił tak zawsze, kiedy czuł stres. Uspokoił się nieco, gdy większość osób z jego kierunku zebrała się pod drzwiami i zagadnęli do niego na temat zajęć z genetyki. W końcu pojawił się też Kylo w towarzystwie Poe. Oboje podeszli do niego z uśmiechami na twarzach.

\- Cześć, Hux - przywitał się Dameron. - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co?

\- Faktycznie, dawno - odparł, czując jak jelita mu się skręcają w jakiś dziwny sposób.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Armie? Wyglądasz jakbyś miał zaraz zemdleć - zaniepokoił się Ren.

\- Naprawdę? Nie no co ty, wszystko w porzą….

Armitage Hux nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, za to całkiem szybko marmurowa posadzka zdążyła mu osunąć się spod stóp. Na całe szczęście Kylo zacisnął pięści na białym fartuchu i powstrzymał go od upadku. Najdelikatniej jak potrafił położył go na chłodnej podłodze i wymownie spojrzał na Damerona.

\- Czy ktoś się zna na pierwszej pomocy?- odezwała się jakaś dziewczyna w tle.

\- Stoisz na korytarzu, gdzie masz dwudziestoosobową grupę studentów medycyny, idiotko - ktoś odpowiedział. 

Poe tymczasem przyklęknął przy Huxie i sprawdził jego oddech. Z ulgą stwierdził, że nie będzie musiał robić żadnego usta - usta. Uznał, że najbezpieczniej będzie przetransportować rudego do pielęgniarki dyżurującej na uczelni. Spytał Rena, czy będzie w stanie unieść nieprzytomnego chłopaka. Chwilę później Hux się ocknął. Powoli podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i poczuł na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia rówieśników.

\- No widzisz, przynajmniej nie będzie trzeba go targać dwa piętra w dół po schodach. - Poe z zadowoleniem klepnął czarnowłosego w ramię. - Możesz go zaprowadzić, Kylo? 

Ren skinął głową i pomógł Armitage’owi się podnieść. Wytłumaczył zdezorientowanemu chłopakowi, że zamierza go zaprowadzić do pielęgniarki. Hux nawet nie protestował. 

Zapukali do drzwi, a po chwili wysoka, ciemnowłosa kobieta otworzyła im, zapraszając do środka.

\- Cóż to się stało? - spytała, wspierając swoje dłonie na biodrach.

\- Armitage zemdlał - pośpieszył z tłumaczeniem Ren. - Uznaliśmy, że dobrze by było to pani zgłosić. 

\- Rozumiem - kiwnęła głową. Poprosiła ich, aby usiedli i z szafki wyjęła glukometr. - Kiedy jadł pan ostatni posiłek, panie Hux?

\- Wczoraj po południu - odparł. Skrzywił się, gdy igła wbiła się w opuszek jego palca wskazującego. 

Zadała mu jeszcze kilka pytań odnośnie przyjmowanych leków, czy chorób przewlekłych. Hux drżącym głosem odpowiadał na każde z nich. 

\- To, że nie zjadłeś niczego wiele tłumaczy. Masz niskie stężenie glukozy we krwi. Pozwolisz, że zrobię ci wkłucie i podam pięcioprocentowy roztwór glukozy. 

Hux pokiwał głową i, zdjąwszy z siebie fartuch, wystawił przed siebie rękę. Minęło dobre czterdzieści minut, zanim cała kroplówka spłynęła do żył Huxa. Kylo przyglądał się jak powoli wracają na jego bladą twarz delikatne rumieńce. Poczuł ulgę, gdy rudowłosy stanął pewnie na równych nogach. Pielęgniarka wypisała obu chłopakom zwolnienie z reszty zajęć i poprosiła, by Ren dopilnował, że Hux wróci do domu i zje jakiś porządny posiłek. Gdy stanęli już na korytarzu, Armitage po raz pierwszy podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w oczy o barwie wody bromowej.

\- Dziękuję, Kylo.

\- Nie ma za co, zrobiłbyś dla mnie to samo - odparł, wzruszając ramionami. - A teraz chodźmy, po drodze weźmiemy jakieś jedzenie na wynos i odprowadzimy cię do domu. 

 

*  * *  

 

Oboje siedzieli przy stole, zajadając się spaghetti, które kupili w jakiejś włoskiej knajpce. Prowadzili w miarę swobodną rozmowę, starając się omijać temat poranka. Kylo mieszał widelcem w poszukiwaniu większych klopsików ukrytych gdzieś pod makaronem.

\- To nie fair, tobie dali więcej - mruknął, celując w Huxa widelcem.

\- Nieprawda, ja po prostu ekonomicznie rozłożyłem sobie spożycie mięsa w stosunku do makaronu.

Kylo wywrócił oczami. Nim Armitage zdążył się orientować, widelec Rena utkwiony był już na jego talerzu. Bezczelnie skradł mu klopsika (i serce). Hux westchnął i przesunął swój posiłek na środek stołu. Czarnowłosy chłopak uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi na ten gest. Hux pomyślał sobie, że dzieląc się z innymi, okazujemy tym sposobem, że o nich dbamy. Miał nadzieję, że w ten sposób odwdzięczy się Renowi, za odprowadzenie go do domu. 

\- Hux?

\- Tak?

\- Robisz coś ważnego w niedzielę?

\- W zasadzie to nie - odparł, zastanowiwszy się chwilę. - Czemu pytasz?

\- To nieistotne, po prostu czekaj na mnie około godziny osiemnastej, dobrze?

“ _ Wielkie rzeczy, nie są powodowane impulsem, lecz z wielu małych czynów złożonych w całość. _ ” - powiedział Van Gogh. Armitage Hux nieświadomy, co czekało go w najbliższą niedzielę, jedynie skinął głową. Nie wiedział, że pierwsza wielka rzecz w jego życiu, znajdowała się już bliżej, niż mógłby się spodziewać. 


	10. Miedź, sód i tal

Przez cały tydzień padał deszcz. Wszyscy popadli w monotonię. Armitage uczęszczał na zajęcia, potem wracał do mieszkania i spędzał wieczory w samotności. Kylo nie pojawił się na żadnych wspólnych zajęciach do końca tygodnia. Nie odpisywał też na jakiekolwiek wiadomości. Hux nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego tak się działo. Odkąd opuścił jego mieszkanie we wtorkowy wieczór, to ślad po nim zaginął. Zostawił go jedynie z informacją, że mają się spotkać w niedzielny wieczór. Cel spotkania był nieznany. Próbował dopytywać Poe, czy wiedział coś na ten temat, jednak ten zbywał go za każdym razem, wzruszając ramionami. Generalnie rzecz biorąc, od dziwnego przesłuchania Dameron był raczej małomówny, co jakoś szczególnie Huxowi nie przeszkadzało. 

W niedzielny poranek Hux obudził się bardziej zmęczony niż zwykle. Nie pomogła nawet mocna kawa i tosty z serem. Dopadła go dziwna chandra i nie wiedział jak sobie z nią poradzić. Z nudów postanowił się pouczyć (co w przeciągu tego tygodnia zdarzało się wyjątkowo często). Z półki zdjął atlas anatomiczny i usilnie wkuwał do głowy łacińskie nazwy kości. Jednak zamiast “os zygomaticum” czy też “columna vertebralis”, miał w głowie tylko piosenkę “Bad day” Daniela Powtera. Nucił ją pod nosem, wertując strony kolejnych podręczników i robiąc skrupulatne notatki. Gdy dzień zaczął się chylić ku końcowi, Hux postanowił przygotować się na wypadek, gdyby Kylo jednak się zjawił. Wziął prysznic, z szafy wyjął swój ulubiony garnitur, a następnie zaczesał swoje ryże włosy w tył. Stwierdził, że wygląda całkiem dobrze. Usiadł więc w sypialni na łóżku i włączył jeden ze swoich ulubionych seriali.

Równo o osiemnastej w mieszkaniu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka. Hux powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi. Dosłownie minutę wcześniej był pewny, że Kylo jednak zrezygnował ze spotkania. Poprawił swoją czarną koszulę i przekręcił klucz, tym samym otwierając drzwi. Tuż za nimi stał Kylo, ubrany w białą koszulę i czarny garnitur. Miał spodnie w kant i elegancką marynarkę. Część jego czarnych włosów spleciona była w warkocz francuski, reszta luźno rozpuszczona. Hux aż zaniemówił. Po chwili, biorąc głęboki wdech wyszeptał jedynie “Cześć” i poczuł jak zaczyna się rumienić. Kylo zaśmiał się. 

\- Gotowy? - spytał, posyłając mu uśmiech. 

\- Tak, pozwól tylko, że wezmę marynarkę - odparł, po czym zdjął ją z wieszaka. Odwróciwszy się, spytał: - Dokąd tak właściwie się wybieramy?

\- Zobaczysz. To niespodzianka.

\- No, ale mi możesz powiedzieć - westchnął Hux.

\- Sensem niespodzianki jest to, żebyś był zaskoczony kiedy się dowiesz. Nie rujnuj tego, Armie. 

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Było raczej chłodno, wciąż siąpił deszcz. Kylo podszedł do swojego samochodu i uchylił drzwi od strony pasażera, po czym gestem wskazał rudowłosemu, żeby wsiadał. Hux podziękował mu i usiadł na wygodnym, skórzanym fotelu. Nie znał się zbytnio na samochodach, ale był pewny, że cena tego samochodu znacznie przewyższała ceny samochodów przeciętnych zjadaczy chleba. 

\- Skąd masz ten samochód? - spytał. - Nawet nie wiedziałem, że masz prawo jazdy. 

\- Dostałem od rodziców w ramach prezentu urodzinowego. Częściej korzysta z niego Poe - zaśmiał się. - Próbuje tak podrywać wszystko co popadnie. 

\- Jeśli coś jest głupie, ale działa, to nie jest głupie - wtrącił Hux, wzruszając ramionami. - Musi działać, skoro ma takie powodzenia. 

Ren kiwnął głową, przyznając mu rację. Odpalił samochód i uruchamiając kierunkowskaz, włączył się do ruchu ulicznego. Jechali przez miasto, z głośników wydobywała się nieznana Huxowi piosenka. Wycieraczki w rytm piosenki poruszały się po przedniej szybie samochodu. Kylo równie rytmicznie bębnił palcami i kierownicę. Armitage zastanawiał się czemu, chłopak wydaje się być taki spięty. Zastanawiał się też, czym spowodowana była jego nieobecność w ciągu kilku poprzednich dni. Nie chciał jednak wściubiać nosa w nieswoje sprawy. 

\- Nie zapytasz, czemu mnie nie było? - zagadnął Ren, prawdopodobnie czytając z myśli Huxa. 

\- Właśnie miałem o to pytać. Gdzie byłeś?

\- Musiałem wrócić do domu, moja mama zachorowała.

\- Coś poważnego?

\- Na szczęście nie - mruknął pod nosem Kylo. - Działo się coś ważnego w tym tygodniu?

\- Niekoniecznie. Tylko Poe i Finn prawie pobili się na laboratorium.

\- Czyli jak zwykle. 

Wjechali w część miasta, której Hux nie znał. Uliczki zrobiły się dużo węższe i o wiele bardziej wyboiste. Chłopak zakładał, że to starówka, patrząc na otaczającą go architekturę. W końcu Ren zaparkował przed jakimś budynkiem i wyłączył silnik samochodu. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wyjmując ze schowka swój portfel. Wyjął z niego dwa bilety.

\- Gotowy? - zapytał, wbijając wzrok w Huxa.

\- Nie wiem na co, ale chyba tak.

Wysiedli z samochodu i ruszyli w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Budynek był utrzymany w stylu secesyjnym, front miał bury odcień, ale było w nim coś z dawnej świetności. Kylo przeskoczył co drugi schodek, starając się wyprzedzić swojego towarzysza. Pociągnął za klamkę, otwierając przed nim drzwi.

\- Ty pierwszy - rzucił w stronę rudowłosego.

\- Nie no, ty idź pierwszy.

\- Hux, daj spokój i wchodź do środka, bo oboje zmokniemy.

Mogliby stać tak przez kolejne pół godziny, kłócąc się, który pierwszy ma przekroczyć próg, ale Armitage postanowił odpuścić i kręcąc głową, wszedł do środka. Wewnątrz było ciemniej niż na dworze. Na końcu pogrążonego w półmroku holu stał stolik, przy którym siedział starszy pan, ubrany w żółtą koszulę. Podeszli do niego, a Kylo podał mu bilety. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nie i podbił je pieczątką. Na pożegnanie życzył im udanego zwiedzania. Hux wciąż nie wiedział, co tak właściwie będę robić. Obstawiał, że to pewnie jakiś żart i Kylo zabrał go do jakiegoś domu strachów. Na całe szczęście bardzo się pomylił. Przeszli długim korytarzem i dostali się do wysokiego pomieszczenia, również pogrążonego w ciemności. W tle zaczęła lecieć jakaś melodia grana na pianinie. Po chwili w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się nieco jaśniej. Oboje odwrócili się w stronę źródła światła. Stali przed wielkim ekranem z autoportretem, z którego spoglądał na nich Vincent Van Gogh. Armitage musiał powstrzymać się od głośnego krzyku, więc pośpiesznie zasłonił usta dłonią. Obraz nieco się poruszył, a rudowłosy artysta “odwrócił” od nich wzrok. “Chcę dotknąć ludzi swoją sztuką. Chcę, żeby mówili: « _ jego uczucia są głębokie, jego uczucia są delikatne _ ».” - oboje przeczytali cytat, który pojawił się pod spodem. 

Kylo niepewnie wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie i zacisnął palce między chudymi palcami Armitage’a. Hux spojrzał nieco zdziwiony na ich splecione dłonie, ale uśmiechnął się jedynie i wrócił do przyglądania się swojemu ulubionemu malarzowi. 

\- Chodź, jeszcze mamy trochę do zobaczenia - powiedział Kylo, delikatnie ciągnąc go za sobą. 

\- Niech ci będzie - odparł Hux, wywracając oczami. 

Przeszli dalej, oglądając kolejne dzieła. Armitage wymieniał po kolei ich tytuły i opowiadał nieco o historii Van Gogha. Kylo słuchał go z uwagą, obserwując jak oczy jego partnera z laboratorium błyszczą ze wzruszenia. Nie spodziewał się, że Armitage mógł być aż tak wrażliwą osobą. Nieco mu to zaimponowało. Sztuką nie jest ukrywać swoje uczucia, a okazywać je otwarcie. 

\- “ _ Nie będę żył bez miłości. _ ” - wyszeptał Kylo, czytając kolejny cytat. - Van Gogh potrafił pięknie ubierać to, co czuł w słowa.

\- To właśnie czyni go tak wyjątkowym artystą. Przeczytałem wszystkie listy, które napisał i z każdym się utożsamiałem. 

\- Vincent był nieszczęśliwy -stwierdził Ren. - Ty też jesteś?

\- Zawsze byłem. Wszyscy trochę jesteśmy. “ _ Smutek będzie trwał wiecznie. _ ” 

W końcu zatrzymali się przy najsłynniejszym dziele holendra. Hux podziwiał “Gwieździstą noc”. Uwielbiał jej kolory. Niebieski jak kolor płomienia absorpcyjnej spektrometrii atomowej miedzi i żółty jak sodu. Starał się powstrzymać swoje wzruszenie. Dopiero w tym momencie dotarło do niego, że Kylo zaaranżował ten wieczór dla niego. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale poczuł ogromną wdzięczność. Czarnowłosy chłopak zrobił krok w jego stronę i kciukiem otarł spływającą po policzku Huxa łzę. Zrobił to tak delikatnie, że rudowłosy nawet tego nie poczuł. Stał jak sparaliżowany, nigdy w swoim dotychczasowym życiu nie był tak blisko kogoś. Spuścił głowę i na chwilę zamknął oczy. Wsłuchał się w płynącą melodię i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. 

\- “ _ Nie ma nic bardziej artystycznego niż kochać ludzi _ ” - Kylo przeczytał kolejny cytat. - Wierzysz w to, Armitage?

W odpowiedzi chłopak jedynie skinął głową.

\- To dobrze, bo ja też - powiedział. - “ _ Co czynione jest z miłością, czynione jest dobrze. _ ”, Hux.

Po tych słowach wziął głęboki wdech i ująwszy dłońmi delikatną twarz, Kylo Ren zaryzykował wszystko. Pocałował Armitage’a Huxa. Nie był to jeden z tych długich pocałunków, które oglądał tyle razy na ekranie telewizora. Nie był to jeden z tych pocałunków, o których słyszał w piosenkach. To był ich pocałunek. Krótki, nieśmiały i delikatny. Pomiędzy nimi pojawiła się chemia, inna niż ta, której uczyli się na zajęciach. 

Hux wciąż w szoku stał z zamkniętymi oczyma i dłońmi zaciśniętymi na rękawach garnituru Rena. Chwilę przed pocałunkiem targały nim wątpliwości, nie wiedział, jak to jest kochać i być kochanym. Jednak gdy ciepłe usta Kylo dotknęły jego ust, poczuł spokój. Van Gogh powiedział kiedyś: “ _ Myślałem, że zostanę zrozumiany bez słów _ ”, niestety nie został. W przeciwieństwie do Armitage’a, który w końcu zyskał kogoś, kto go zrozumiał. 

\-  _ “Czymże byłoby życie, gdybyśmy nie mieli odwagi w nim uczestniczyć? _ ” - spytał Kylo, przerywając długotrwałą ciszę. - Zrozumiem jeśli nie odwzajemniasz moich uczuć, ale musiałem chociaż spróbować. 

\- Ja nigdy nikogo nie kochałem, nawet nie wiem czy to właśnie to czuję, Kylo.

\- Ja też - westchnął Ren. - Po prostu chciałbym wiedzieć, czy dasz mi jakąkolwiek szansę.

Hux nachylił się w jego stronę i ustami musnął zaróżowiony policzek czarnowłosego chłopaka. Nie potrzebowali słów. Zrozumiawszy, Kylo chwycił dłoń Armitage’a i przyłożył ją do swojej klatki piersiowej na wysokości serca. 

\- Obiecuję ci, że nie zrobię ci krzywdy.

\- Wiem - Hux uśmiechnął się. - Zaufałem ci na laboratorium, więc teraz też mogę. 

Resztę wystawy przeszli w ciszy, trzymając się za ręce, co jakiś czas wymieniając spojrzenia. Oboje nieco się uspokoili, skupiając się na otaczającej ich sztuce. Kontemplowali słowa Vincenta Van Gogha, podziwiali kolory i kształty. I w końcu byli szczęśliwi. 

W drodze powrotnej rozmawiali trochę o matce Kylo, o zajęciach i planach na nadchodzący tydzień. Hux w końcu poczuł się swobodniej, a Ren nie mógł się napatrzeć na jego zaczerwienione od łez oczy, w kolorze płomienia absorbującego atomy talu. Pierwszy raz w życiu nie cieszył się z serii zielonych świateł po drodze. Chciał, żeby ten wieczór nigdy się nie kończył. Gdy zatrzymał samochód pod mieszkaniem Huxa, czuł ciężar na sercu. Oboje spoglądali przed siebie na szybę, która powoli zapełniała się kroplami deszczu, rozmazując światła miasta w kolorowe plamy. 

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał Hux. 

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - Ren wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. - Chyba powinniśmy częściej spędzać tak czas, nie sądzisz? 

\- Definitywnie. - Na usta rudowłosego wkradł się zawadiacki uśmiech. 

\- Mam dla ciebie coś jeszcze.

Kylo nachylił się w stronę tylnego siedzenia i po chwili wyjął słonecznik, owinięty wstążką w kolorze fioletu krystalicznego. Podał go Huxowi, który z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową. W jego oczach znów pojawiły się łzy.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy, Ren - uśmiechnął się. 

Pożegnali się, a Kylo po raz ostatni tego wieczoru zaciągnął się zapachem perfum chłopaka, którego niedawno pocałował. Całą drogę powrotną zastanawiał się, co powie swoim współlokatorom, którzy z całą pewnością czekali na niego i przede wszystkim na  historię tego pełnego kolorów wieczoru. 


	11. Ujemny logarytm ze stężenia [H+]

Hux leżał w swoim łóżku, spoglądając na stojący na biurku w wazonie słonecznik. Czy właśnie wrócił z pierwszej prawdziwej randki w swoim życiu? Oczy wciąż piekły go od łez, które uronił już tyle razy tego wieczoru. Nikt nigdy nie zrobił dla niego nic więcej. Nikt nie zadał sobie trudu, by Hux poczuł się ważny. A tego wieczoru był dla kogoś najważniejszy.

I ten pocałunek. Armitage wciąż czuł ciepło w miejscu, którym usta Kylo zetknęły się z jego. W życiu by nie pomyślał, że pocałuje kogokolwiek. Zawsze myślał, że miłość nie jest dla niego. Oczywiście, zdarzyło mu się, że na jakiejś imprezie za czasów liceum pocałował kogoś. Zawsze jednak było to w żartobliwym tonie. Teraz Hux czuł się inaczej. Zapragnął, by Kylo był jego ostatnim pierwszym pocałunkiem.

Zastanawiał się, co czuł Kylo. Czy się stresował? Czy zrobił to intencjonalnie? A może w porywie chwili? Armitage nie chciał przyznać się przed sobą, że początkowo wahał się, czy oddać pocałunek. Wiedział, że oznacza to zaangażowanie emocjonalne. Czy był na nie gotowy? Zapewne nie. Jednak patrząc na to z perspektywy tego, że dzielił to wszystko z Kylo Renem, poczuł się nieco pewniej. Nie był sam.

 

Kylo tymczasem zaparkował samochód pod mieszkaniem i po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru, pozwolił odetchnąć nieco głębiej. Zrobił to. Naprawdę zrobił. Pocałował Armitage’a Huxa. Zastanawiał się, czy Hux o tym myślał. Wyobraził sobie, jak rudowłosy chłopak siedział w swojej niewielkiej kuchni, z kubkiem herbaty, spoglądając za okno. A może to nic dla niego nie znaczyło?

Wyszedł z samochodu i skierował swoje kroki do domu. Otworzył drzwi najciszej, jak potrafił. Światło na korytarzu było zgaszone. Poczuł ulgę, nie będzie musiał tłumaczyć się współlokatorom. Niestety, niespodzianka czekała tuż za rogiem. Gdy przechodził obok salonu, zapaliło się w nim światło. Dostrzegł Irę, siedzącą na fotelu i Poe stojącego przy włączniku.

\- Kylo Ren - zaczęła poważnie dziewczyna. - Witamy w domu. Siadaj.

\- Naprawdę, wolałbym tego nie robić - westchnął chłopak, ale z grzeczności po prostu usiadł na sofie. Spojrzał na Poe, próbując odczytać z jego twarzy, o co może im chodzić. - No więc, co się stało?

\- To dobre pytanie - wtrącił się Poe. - Teraz ty nam na nie odpowiedz. Wiemy, że miałeś randkę z rudym.

\- Armitagem - poprawił go Kylo. - Z resztą, co was to obchodzi?

Czuł się nieco zaatakowany tym pytaniem. Chciał zachować wspomnienie tego wieczora dla siebie. Niestety, najwyraźniej nie w tym mieszkaniu.

\- Dobra, przejdźmy do rzeczy - mruknęła pod nosem Ira. Pochyliła się w stronę Kylo, przechodząc na szept. - Pocałowałeś go?

\- Może - Kylo westchnął ciężko, wywracając oczami.

Ira aż pisnęła i poderwała się na równe nogi, po czym przeskoczyła stolik i przytuliła Rena. Dameron na dźwięk jej krzyku niemal podskoczył, wystraszony, jednak po chwili podszedł do kolegi i poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Okay, teraz to musisz nam już wszystko opowiedzieć, nie masz wyboru - powiedział Poe, siadając na dywanie obok przyjaciół. Na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech. - Ze szczegółami, Ren.

Kylo opowiedział im trochę o zwiedzaniu muzeum, o tym, jak pięknie to wszystko wyglądało i jaki Hux był szczęśliwy. Wspomniał o adrenalinie w jego żyłach, chwilę przed pocałunkiem i o tym, że w końcu czuje się szczęśliwy. A oni słuchali, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło. Ira próbowała co chwilę ukrywać napływające do oczu łzy, podnosiła więc głowę w górę i brała głęboki wdech. Poe śmiał się z niej, że jest mięczakiem, ale sam również w głębi był naprawdę dumny z  Kylo, że miał w sobie odwagę. Pamiętał, jak ciężko jest pocałować kogoś po raz pierwszy. Ale ponoć z właściwą osobą wszystko wydaje się być o wiele prostsze.

\- Dobra łobuzy, do spania - Ira wstała i klasnęła w dłonie. - Jutro was obu czeka chemia, a mnie kino nieme, więc ruszać wasze tyłeczki, paciorek, łebek do podusi i lulu.

\- No dobrze, mamo - odpowiedzieli razem chłopaki, wywracając oczami.

Kylo poszedł do swojego pokoju i zdjął z siebie eleganckie ubrania. Odwiesił je do szafy i rzucił się na łóżko. Na myśl o zajęciach w laboratorium, poczuł narastający stres. Wiedział, że nic już nie będzie takie samo. Tylko kwestia, czy zmieni się na lepsze, czy na gorsze. Obawiał się, że odstraszył Huxa i że przemyślawszy wszystko, chłopak się od niego odwróci.

 

*  * *

 

Hux czekał pod laboratorium, nerwowo rozglądając się na boki. Nieopodal niego stał Poe Dameron, który zdawał się być równie spięty co on. Oboje za każdym razem, gdy słyszeli kroki na marmurowych schodach, zwracali swój wzrok w ich kierunku. W końcu Armitage dostrzegł swojego partnera (z laboratorium, oczywiście) i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Poczuł jak żołądek związuje się mu w supeł. Prędko poprawił swój kitel i przygładził włosy.

\- Hej - powiedział cicho Kylo, gdy stanął obok niego.

\- Cześć.

\- Wszystko okay? - Ren wydawał się być przerażony, unikał jego wzroku.

Gdy Huxowi udało się wreszcie złapać spojrzenie Rena, skinął głową. Czarnowłosy chłopak odetchnął z ulgą. Poprosił Armitage’a, by potrzymał jego torbę, a sam pośpiesznie założył fartuch.

\- Mógłbyś go czasem wyprasować, wiesz?

\- Wiem, po prostu - Kylo odkaszlnął. - Trochę zaspałem.

Hux pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, sam też obudził się równo z budzikiem, a nie przed, jak miał to w zwyczaju. Drzwi od sali uchyliły się, a profesor Holdo zaprosiła wszystkich do sali. Jej włosy w barwie światła o długości od trzystu osiemdziesięciu do czterystu pięćdziesięciu nanometrów, tym razem były splecione w dwa krótkie warkoczyki. Poprosiła wszystkich o zajęcie wyznaczonych stanowisk i chwilę cierpliwości. Podchodziła do każdego z zespołów i jak miała to w zwyczaju, tłumaczyła poszczególne doświadczenia.

\- No więc panowie, dzisiaj zajmiecie się miareczkowaniem pHmetrycznym. Będziecie miareczkować najpierw mocną zasadę mocnym kwasem, a później na odwrót. Zrobicie to przy użyciu trzech odczynników: czerwieni kongo, oranżu metylowego i fenoloftaleiny. Bardzo proszę o uwagę, miareczkowanie nie jest proste. Gdy wyznaczycie punkt nasycenia równoważnikowego, proszę wykonać jeszcze jedną próbę - wzięła wdech. - Wszystko zrozumiałe?

\- Tak jest, pani profesor.

\- Dobrze. No to może jeszcze szybkie pytanie kontrolne. W czym fenoloftaleina barwi się na kolor malinowy, panie Ren?

\- W zasadzie, to w zasadzie - odparł, żartobliwym tonem.

\- Ten żart był słaby Ren, proszę popracować nad swoim poczuciem humoru. Panie Hux, a czy pan może mi powiedzieć, czym jest tak właściwie pH?

\- To ujemny logarytm ze stężenia jonów wodorowych, pani profesor.

\- Doskonale- odparła i poklepawszy go po ramieniu, odeszła do kolejnej grupy.

Hux powstrzymał się od śmiechu, widząc zawiedzioną minę Kylo. Przynajmniej próbował być zabawny, zawsze coś. Oboje przeczytali jeszcze raz dokładnie instrukcje. Przy stanowisku do miareczkowania nie było za dużo miejsca, więc ich ramiona ciągle się stykały. Ren za każdym razem czuł dreszcze przebiegające po jego plecach.

\- Zimno ci? - Hux spytał, wskazując głową na odsłonięte przedramię chłopaka. _Radius i ulna._

\- Nie, czemu pytasz?

\- Masz gęsią skórkę.

\- Nawet nie zauważyłem - odparł, odkładając pustą kolbę stożkową, z której chwilę wcześniej wylał do pipety  wodorotlenek sodu.

Zaczęli miareczkować, powoli upuszczając po jednym centymetrze sześciennym zasady do chlorowodoru, obserwując zmianę zabarwienia. Coś im nie pasowało. Niestety nie wiedzieli co. Przelali już sporą ilość roztworu NaOH i nic się nie zmieniło.

\- Kylo, ale dodałeś fenoloftaleiny? - upewnił się Hux.

\- Tak - odparł niepewnie. - Chyba. Nie pamiętam.

Armitage westchnął i wkroplił trochę wskaźnika do roztworu, który niemal od razu wybarwił się na kolor intensywnego różu. Kylo przeprosił go szeptem i zaproponował, żeby pominąć to i zrobić próbę z kolejnym barwnikiem. Hux niechętnie się zgodził. Nie lubił oszukiwać, ale nie lubił też siedzieć ponadprogramową godzinę na uczelni. Kolejne warianty doświadczenia poszły im o wiele sprawniej. Uzupełnili większość tabelki. Została im ostatnia próba i myśleli, że już nic złego nie może się wydarzyć.

Kylo zaczął przelewać kwas siarkowy do wodorotlenku sodu i obserwował zmianę zabarwienia oranżu metylowego. I wszystko było dobrze, aż w pewnej chwili jakaś dziewczyna z kierunku medycznego uderzyła go przypadkowo w ramię. Puścił kurek i wtedy cała objętość kwasu przelała się do zlewki z zasadą.

Armitage czuł narastającą frustrację. Myślał, że nie było nic trudnego w przelewaniu głupich odczynników, ale najwyraźniej się mylił. Wziął głęboki wdech, starając się uspokoić. Kylo już nawet się nie odzywał, spoglądał za okno.

\- To nie twoja wina - odezwał się w końcu Hux.

\- Wiem, ale przez to musimy siedzieć tu kolejne dwadzieścia minut. Wolałbym już się stąd ulotnić.

\- To może zacznij pracować, Ren - odezwał się głos za nim. Jak się okazało, należący do Finna. - Potem musimy porozmawiać.

\- Nie mam dzisiaj czasu - odpowiedział mu chłodno Kylo.

\- Wydaje mi się, że wykłady z wiktymologii nie należą do najciekawszych, więc na pewno znajdziesz chwilę.

W końcu Finn odwrócił się i wymaszerował z sali w towarzystwie jakiejś dziewczyny. Kylo pokręcił głową i wrócił do miareczkowania.

Hux czuł się dziwnie. Zastanawiało go, czemu był taki niemiły dla kolegi z roku. Dopiero widok załamanego Poe, siedzącego przy stanowisku do pomiaru metali ciężkich w próbkach mchu, sprowadził go na ziemię. Finn był problemem Poe. Kylo widząc, że Hux na kogoś spogląda, powędrował za jego wzrokiem. Dostrzegł swojego współlokatora, wspierającego brodę na pięści.

\- Myślisz, że się pokłócili? - spytał szeptem rudowłosy.

\- Pewnie tak - mruknął pod nosem Kylo. - Ostatnio jest coraz gorzej.

\- Może powinniśmy z nim porozmawiać?

\- Sam nie wiem, Hux. Raczej nam nic nie powie.

\- Może Ira coś wie?

\- Spróbuję ją podpytać - odparł, zapisując ostatni wynik. - No, koniec na dziś.

Oboje spakowali swoje rzeczy i uprzątnęli swój blat laboratoryjny. Pożegnali się z profesor Holdo i wyszli na korytarz. Kylo zaproponował, żeby Hux poczekał na Poe i razem z nim wybrał się na zajęcia, przy okazji próbując dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat sytuacji pomiędzy nim i Finnem.

\- Niech ci będzie - odparł, wywracając oczami.

\- Dzięki, Hux - Kylo rozejrzał się wokół i upewniwszy się, że nikogo nie ma, pochylił się i musnął policzek chłopaka. - Jesteś kochany.

Armitage nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo Kylo ruszył biegiem w stronę schodów. Pomachał mu jeszcze raz na pożegnanie i posłał całusa. Hux zasłonił dłońmi twarz, starając się ukryć rumieńce. Kto by pomyślał, że tak szczeniacka miłość, którą gardził, przydarzy się i jemu.


	12. Anatomia uczuć

Hux czekał jeszcze dobre pół godziny, zanim Dameron opuścił salę. Wyszedł zmarnowany, wzdychając ciężko. Nawet nie zdążył zdjąć fartucha. Na widok rudowłosego spuścił wzrok, starając się ukryć napływające do oczu łzy.

\- Poe, wszystko w porządku? - Hux podszedł do niego i położył rękę na jego ramieniu. Poe strząsnął z siebie jego dłoń. - Chcesz porozmawiać?

\- Nie. Chcę wrócić do domu.

\- Wpisać cię na listę obecności? Pewnie doktor nawet nie zwróci na to uwagi - zaproponował.

\- Fajnie by było - Poe westchnął. Przetarł wierzchem dłoni czubek swojego nosa, po czym odchrząknął. - A notatki też mi dasz?

Armitage wywrócił oczami. Typowy Dameron.

\- Zróbmy tak. Jeśli ze mną porozmawiasz, to wpiszę cię na listę i dam ci notatki. Pasuje?

Poe skinął głową. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu i upewnił, czy są sami. Oparł się o ścianę i zsunął się na posadzkę, gdzie usiadł po turecku. Poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Hux marszcząc z niezadowolenia brwi, w końcu kucnął obok niego.

\- No to jak? - odezwał się, wbijając zielone spojrzenie w Poe. - O co poszło?

\- O to co zwykle. On nie potrafi mi dać spokoju.

\- A powiedziałeś mu, że chcesz tego spokoju?

\- Nie, kurwa. Powiedziałem, że może mi przeszkadzać kiedy mu się rzewnie podoba - odparł sarkastycznie. - Jakieś tysiąc razy kazałem mu spierdalać.

\- Jeśli cię zdradził, to czemu wciąż do ciebie próbuje wrócić?

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, okay? - westchnął. Uszczypnął czubek swojego nosa, po czym przeczesał włosy w kolorze węgla. - Naprawdę rozważam zmianę uczelni.

Hux pokiwał głową. Czując powagę, z jaką Poe o tym mówił, uznał, że chłopak z całą pewnością wie, co robi. Chciał powiedzieć mu coś więcej. Że może prosić o pomoc, że może się bać, ale nie jest sam. Niestety Poe nie dane było usłyszeć tego wszystkiego. Ale on wiedział. Dameron skinął lekko głową ze zrozumieniem. Wyglądał już trochę spokojniej, co ucieszyło Huxa.

\- To jak, może jednak się wybierzesz ze mną na jeszcze jedne zajęcia? - zapytał.

- Nie tym razem, kolego.

 

*  * *

 

Zajęcia z obrazowania medycznego były męczące za każdym razem. Studenci siedzieli, rozpatrując różne przypadki pacjentów i proponowali na podstawie swoich hipotez sposoby leczenia. Huxowi i Marthel trafił się wyjątkowo beznadziejny pacjent z otyłością, cukrzycą typu drugiego i asystolią, czyli mechanizmem zatrzymania pracy serca, który uniemożliwia defibrylację.

\- Myślę, że powinno się podawać adrenalinę co trzy minuty i prowadzić normalnie resuscytację - stwierdziła, odkładając kartkę na stół.

\- Z resuscytacją się zgodzę, ale nie zaleca się podawania dużych ilości adrenaliny osobom z asystolią.

\- No w sumie, masz rację. A co powiesz na pół miligrama atropiny _in venam_?

\- Nie, to również jest odradzane. No i nie znamy stosunku atropiny do cukrzycy. A insuliny nie możemy podać, skoro to cukrzyca insulinooporna. A jeśli glukoza jest w normie to tylko zaszkodzimy. - Hux podrapał się po głowie, mając nadzieję, że w końcu wpadnie na jakiś pomysł. - Nie mam pojęcia, Marthel. Po prostu zapiszmy te pomysły, o których mówiliśmy wcześniej z naszymi zastrzeżeniami, co ty na to?

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i zabrała się za pisanie. Miała ładne pismo. Zbyt ładne jak na osobę studiującą na kierunku lekarskim. Hux podziwiał równe litery o zaokrąglonych ogonkach. Zawstydzony, zasłonił swoją kartkę dłonią. Gdy dziewczyna skończyła zapisywać ich uwagi, Armitage zaproponował, że odniesie ich pracę do doktora skoro Marth napracowała się w tej części. Z radością przystała na tą propozycję i nim Hux zdążył coś powiedzieć, zdążyła się spakować i ulotnić niczym dichlorobenzen. Armitage poprawił swój kitel i podszedł do wykładowcy.

\- Panie doktorze, to praca moja i Marthel Ringers - powiedział, wręczając starszemu mężczyźnie kartkę.

\- O proszę - powiedział, rzucając okiem na odpowiedzi. - Dobrze to rozegraliście, zapisując wszystkie za i przeciw. Może pan opuścić salę, oceny pojawią się w internetowym systemie.

\- Dziękuję bardzo. Do widzenia!

Pośpiesznie wrócił do swojego stanowiska, z którego zabrał swoją torbę i zeszyt, po czym wyszedł z sali, nie żegnając się z nikim. Gdy tylko wydostał się na zewnątrz, wyjął z kieszeni swój telefon. Z listy kontaktów wybrał numer Kylo, który odebrał dosłownie po jednym sygnale. To, nie wiedzieć czemu, zestresowało Huxa.

\- _Hux? Coś się stało?_

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. Skończyłem zajęcia i pomyślałem, że mógłbyś przyjechać. Zrobimy sprawozdania, żeby mieć je z głowy.

“ _Mhm, tak Hux, pewnie. Sprawozdania. Oczywiście. I wcale nie chodzi ci o nic innego. Tylko sprawozdania. I na pewno żadnego całowania._ ”- pomyślał sam do siebie.

\- _Jeśli chcesz, to mogę po ciebie podjechać i pojedziemy razem_ \- odpowiedział Kylo. Hux usłyszał kroki w tle. - _No kurwa, jednak nie. Alvaro gwizdnął mi klucze. Ale jeśli ci pasuje, to mogę przyjechać na osiemnastą. Okay?_

\- Jasne. To - Hux przygryzł wargę. - Do zobaczenia.

Rozłączył się i z uśmiechem wyszedł z budynku Uniwersytetu Medycznego. Wracał do domu.

 

*  * *

 

\- Mówię ci, te krzywe miareczkowania musimy narysować na papierze milimetrowym - westchnął Hux. - Zawsze się tak robi.

\- W poprzednim semestrze oddałem Holdo na zwykłej kartce w kratkę i było w porządku. Nie musimy być tacy pedantyczni.

\- Musimy. Ja muszę, okay?

\- Ale Hux... - Ren wywrócił oczami. Leżał obok niego na łóżku z włosami rozproszonymi na poduszce. - Po co?

\- Bo jak mi na czymś zależy, to chcę, żeby było idealne.

\- Nie ma rzeczy doskonałych - odparł Kylo, wspierając się na łokciu.

\- A ciecz doskonała w hydrodynamice? - Hux pokazał mu język. - Szach mat.

Ren westchnął głęboko i pozwolił swojej głowie znów opaść na miękką poszewkę. Hux był trudną osobą do współpracy i choć zdawał sobie z tego sprawę wcześniej, nie myślał, że będzie aż tak trudno. W końcu wstał i przeszedł w stronę biurka, gdzie leżał blok papieru milimetrowego. Przysiadł na krześle i wziął do ręki długopis. Rudzielec zerwał się z łóżka i podbiegł do niego zaledwie w przeciągu ułamka sekundy. Wyrwał mu z ręki długopis, po czym z piórnika wyjął ołówek i podał ciemnowłosemu.

\- Nie wiesz, że na tym papierze kreśli się tylko ołówkiem.

\- Zaraz ja cię nakreślę - Kylo wycedził przez zęby. - Możesz przestać mnie traktować jak idiotę? Chciałem obok na brudno zrobić rysunek poglądowy, Hux.

\- Ja - Hux wstrzymał oddech. - Przepraszam. Rób jak uważasz.

Zrobił kilka kroków w tył i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, tam, gdzie wcześniej. Przyglądał się jak Ren w skupieniu rysuje wykres krzywej miareczkowania mocnej zasady mocnym kwasem. Zabawnie marszczył brwi i zaciskał usta w wąską linię. Wyglądał przy tym tak słodko, jak słodka jest glukoza. Hux poczuł się szczęśliwy, że to akurat z Kylo połączyła go profesor Holdo. Nie mógł być bardziej wdzięczny. I choć dopiero się siebie nawzajem uczyli, tak jak uczy się anatomii człowieka, Hux wiedział, że wszystko zmierza w dobrym kierunku.

Jego wzrok przeniósł się na półkę przy łóżku, na której leżał atlas anatomiczny. Od razu przypomniało mu się, że zbliżał się termin kolokwium. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym. Wziął jednak egzemplarz do ręki i przewertował strony na wypisane nazwy kości po łacinie. O ile pozostałe układy narządów nie sprawiały mu większych problemów, o tyle ten był dla niego czymś trudnym do przebrnięcia. Kylo w tym czasie dokończył wykresy i wsunął je do odpowiednich sprawozdań. Nie potrafił się złościć na Huxa, choćby chciał. Podszedł do chłopaka i spojrzał na otwartą książkę. Choć napisy były do góry nogami, zgadł, że to łacińskie nazwy w układzie kostnym.

\- Anatomia? - spytał ze współczuciem.

\- Taaaak - odparł przeciągle Hux. - Uczę się tego już chyba trzeci tydzień i dalej nie potrafię spamiętać wszystkiego.

\- Myślę, że możemy coś na to poradzić.

Kylo wyjął z piórnika marker i sprawdził, czy jest wodoodporny. Na całe szczęście nie był. Wręczył go Huxowi, który spoglądał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Kylo uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i złapał za spód swojej szarej koszulki, po czym jednym szybkim pociągnięciem zdjął ją z siebie.

\- Poćwiczymy w praktyce, co ty na to? - zapytał, śmiejąc się z reakcji Huxa, który w pierwszej chwili zrobił się biały jak wykrystalizowany paracetamol, a chwilę później przybrał kolor czerwieni fenolowej. - Nie stresuj się tak. Po prostu zacznij pisać wszystkie kości, które pamiętasz po łacinie. Te, których nie pamiętasz zaznacz kropką. Okay?

Hux pokiwał głową. Wstał i stanął vis-à-vis Kylo i podniósł trzęsącą się dłoń na wysokość barków chłopaka.

\- No, nie krępuj się - zachęcił go. - Wiem, że do rana mamy dużo czasu, ale…

\- Nie mogę się przez ciebie skupić! - Hux szturchnął go w ramię. - Przestań gadać.

\- Możesz mnie uciszyć tylko w jeden sposób - Ren puścił mu oko.

Hux oparł swoje dłonie o klatkę piersiową swojego partnera z laboratorium i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Gdy otworzył oczy, zobaczył uśmiechniętego Kylo, którego policzki się zaróżowiły. Zdjął zatyczkę z markera i przyłożył go do jasnej skóry w okolicach obojczyków. _Clavicula_ . Podniósł dłoń trochę wyżej na wysokości kości jarzmowej. _Os zygomaticum_ . Nos. _Os nasale_ . Nachylił się lekko i na linii żeber napisał _costa_ . Następnie pisadło powędrowało na kość miedniczą, gdzie Hux zostawił _os coxae_.

\- Obróć się, spróbuję teraz przypomnieć sobie coś z zakresu kręgosłupa - poprosił szeptem.

Kylo bez słów odwrócił się i wyprostował plecy. Na całej długości kręgosłupa Armitage nakreślił _columna vertebralis_ . Przy poszczególnych odcinkach kręgosłupa dodał odpowiednie nazwy kręgów szyjnego i lędźwiowego. Przy kręgach piersiowych postawił kropkę, nie pamiętał ich nazwy. Na łopatce wpisał _scapula._ Rena przeszły ciarki i aż potarł dłońmi ramiona.

\- Nie rób tak więcej, to mnie łaskocze - mruknął pod nosem.

Hux nachylił się i delikatnie cmoknął jego kark. Zobaczył, jak mięśnie pleców Kylo kurczą się pod jego dotykiem. Zaśmiał się pod nosem. Stanął bokiem do czarnowłosego i zaczął wypisywać kości ręki. Przy tym zacisnął swoją prawą dłoń wokół nadgarstka Kylo. Ten spojrzał w jej kierunku i po chwili splótł ich palce. Ren nie mógł się powstrzymać, przyciągnął Huxa za jego jak zwykle nienaganną białą koszulę i pocałował go. Po raz pierwszy był to pocałunek długi, niemal przeciągany, pełen uczucia. Armitage czuł jak powoli zaczyna mu brakować tchu. Odsunął się więc na chwilę biorąc głęboki wdech.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że miłość jest taka męcząca - powiedział Kylo, spoglądając Huxowi w oczy. - Ale najwyraźniej uczymy się całe życie. Jedni uczuć, inni anatomii.

Rudowłosy rzucił marker na biurko. Wystarczyło mu anatomii na ten wieczór. Stali przez chwilę przytuleni, Kylo opierał brodę o jego ramię, obejmując go mocno. Chwilę później, śmiejąc się padł na łóżko, ciągnąc Huxa za sobą.

 


End file.
